Trials for Joyce
by ginar369
Summary: A challenge response from Dark Solace. When Joyce becomes ill, Spike offers to take the trials that Angel took to save Darla.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

Spike sat quietly on the back porch while Buffy cried silently. After a few minutes, Buffy dried her eyes and calmed down.

"Those nothing little headaches she's been having?" Buffy spoke but did not turn to face the vampire. "Well it turns out they might be something. She's going to the hospital in the morning for some tests."

"Let me know what the docs say." Now Buffy looked at Spike, confused. "What? I like your mum slayer; she's always been right decent to me."

"Sorry, Spike. It's just–it's just too much. She can't be sick, Spike! She just can't." Buffy broke down again. Spike stayed with her until she had gotten all the tears out of her system and was ready to go back inside.

When he finally left the Summers home and returned to his crypt, a memory flashed into his mind. The demon grapevine had been in full swing the previous night at Willy's bar. Spike had overheard something about Angel finishing some sort of trial to save a woman's life. Details were sketchy of course but in Spike's mind, if the poof could do it then so could the big bad.

Spike went back to Willy's to get some more details. Walking in he quickly scanned the room, looking for the demon that was doing all the gossiping the night before. Spotting the horned creature, he sauntered over to the table.

"Oi, Willy, I need to use your back room for a bit." Grabbing the creature by one of its many horns, he dragged him into the back room. "Now, I wanna know everything you know about Angel and those trials, mate."

The demon started to struggle in Spike's grasp until he got a good look at Spike's face. It was clear the vampire was going to get the information he wanted, one way or another.

Impatient with the time it was taking for the demon to talk, Spike snapped one horn off his head.

"Okay! Okay I'll talk! Just don't break any more!" Spike kept his features menacing but was smirking inwardly. "Angel was trying to save this blonde woman's life. I heard her name was Daphne, Darcy, or something like that." From the pain in his voice it was obvious that losing his horn had hurt a great deal.

"Darla? I thought the old whore was already dead?"

"No man, it was the talk of LA. Some big wig law firm brought her back from the dead. Turns out she was dying anyway. So Angel goes to see the Host. He makes that girl sing and next thing you know Angel is on his way to the trials to save her life."

After snapping off one more horn, the demon gave Spike all the information he needed. Spike learned that, in order to repeat Angel's performance, he would have to travel to Caritas, a demon karaoke bar in LA, run by The Host.

"Bollocks! That means I'm gonna have t' sing." With a quick twist the demon was dropped on the floor with a broken neck. "The things I do for the Summers women." Stalking out the back door, he started muttering to himself. "No way can I tell her the great poof took the trials. I can't tell her he took 'em for Darla, either."

The next day, Spike made his way through the maze of underground tunnels into the hospital. It took a few hours before he was able to catch Buffy alone near the snack machines.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"They just took her in; she is having a CAT Scan done now," Buffy answered, her voice pained with worry.

"I need to talk to you alone for a few, alright pet?" Spike took her gently by the arm and led her into an empty room.

"Heard about this place; it's mostly demons that know about it. You can go on a quest or some such and, if you pass, you get ta ask for somethin'. Do you know when they're letting your mum out?" Buffy shook her head no. "It's in LA, but if we take her, and I pass, they can cure her." At Buffy's disbelieving look he assured her. "Listen pet, it's approved by the soddin' PTB, yeah? We can't go to the place until we meet with an anagogic demon, The Host. He works for the Powers. I sing, he reads me, and if the PTB agree, he'll tell me where to go." Spike watched the effect his words had on the woman before him. Sensing doubt, Spike tried another tactic, the emotional road.

"I like your mum, Slayer; she always has a kind word and a cup of cocoa for me. Like the nibblet, too. I know what's it like to have your mum be sick. Couldn't do nothin' for me mum back then so let me help yours now. Bring all the Scoobies if you don't trust me. Just tell the whelp The Host runs a demon bar; no violence allowed by anyone, so he needs to behave himself."

"Let me see what the doctor says first, okay? Then I'll think about it. It's the best I can do right now."

Buffy went back to the waiting room and, after what seemed like the longest hours in her life, the doctor arrived with news that made Buffy collapse into her chair. They had found a shadow in Joyce's brain. The doctor said they wanted to do a biopsy to determine what exactly the shadow was. The surgery was scheduled for three days from that day. The way the doctor was explaining things made Buffy feel hopeful until he told her about the complications that could arise after the surgery. The list went on and on, each one sounding progressively more dangerous. The doctor also explained that if they needed to go back in to remove whatever the biopsy showed, there was a possibility for further complications.

Buffy let the doctors words flow over her not really listening any more. The fear was stifling. If she lost her mom, Buffy didn't know what she would do. She couldn't fight a shadow. Buffy wasn't ready to be an adult yet, taking care of the house and Dawn too. Scary crazy thoughts kept running through her head; tumors, cancer. Nothing that she could fight. With all her strengths, Buffy was helpless to save her mother. Grasping at the faint hope that Spike offered, Buffy made a snap decision; she had a few days until the surgery, and it couldn't hurt to take Spike up on his offer. If it didn't work, they would just go ahead with the surgery.

After reaching her decision Buffy came back to the conversation with a snap.

"Thank you, Doctor Isaacs."

"I will schedule the biopsy for three days from now," the doctor responded kindly.

As soon as the doctor left, Buffy told the gang that she would be right back. She grabbed Dawn and went to go see her mother.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?" Buffy spoke just as soon as they entered the room.

"Tired," Joyce replied.

"I spoke with the doctor; he told me that you had a shadow." Buffy took a deep breath "Spike came to see me last night; I told him you were sick. He stopped by a little while ago. He said he might know a place that could cure you." Joyce started to speak but Buffy stopped her. "I know mom, it's Spike, but he says it's on the up and up. We can at least try; if it doesn't work we will be back in time for the doctors to do the surgery. Spike really seems to want to do this for us. I'm scared mom; I don't want to lose you." Buffy started tearing up.

A knock at the door sent Dawn over to open it. As soon as it was open Spike came into the room.

"H'lo Joyce. Did Buffy tell you about my offer?"

"She did. What exactly is this place you want to take me to?" Joyce questioned the vampire with interest.

"First, we have to go see a representative of the Powers. He's a demon that can read your destiny or some such rot. He is the one who tells us where to go after."

"He reads your destiny how?" Dawn piped up, closing the door to the hospital room.

"When you sing he can see things, lets him know your future. Then, if he likes what he sees, he tells us how to get where we're goin'. You have to choose me as your champion and I have to complete some kind of quest. The Slayer can't do it for you; she's the Chosen One. Some rule about her not asking for favors from the Powers."

"Stupid rules." Buffy said it so quietly that Spike was certain that he was the only one who could hear it.

"If, when," Spike quickly corrected himself," I'm successful, they heal you. The place is in LA, only a few hours from here. The whole thing won't take more than a day. We can wait till after your surgery if you want, but brain surgery is dangerous, yeah? My way, I'm the only one in danger. If it doesn't work, no harm done. You come back and have a poke and prod."

"Spike, can you give us a few minutes?" Joyce's motherly tone left little doubt that she expected no response other than an affirmative one.

"Sure, Joyce; just have the slayer let me know. I'll be at my crypt," Spike replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

After he left, the three Summers women talked for quite a while. In the end, they decided that they would try Spike's way first, as they were unable to see a downside to the suggestion. Once Buffy checked Joyce out of the hospital, she asked the gang to meet her at the magic box an hour later. Riley gave the ladies a ride home from the hospital. After settling her mom in and leaving Dawn strict instructions on her care, she asked Riley to stay with them while she talked to the gang.

"Riley, I need you to stay here with my mom and Dawn. I need to talk to the gang for a few minutes."

"Why can't I go with you? I want to help you, Buffy." Riley's tone and words bordered on childish.

"This is the help I need from you. My mom is sick, I have some crazy, really strong demon after me and I need someone to watch over them right now. Can you do it or not?" Buffy was in no mood to discuss this; her mom's health was on the line and the needy tone in Riley's voice was setting her teeth on edge.

"Yeah, I can play babysitter while you go save the world. No problem," was his peevish reply.

With an eye roll and an impatient shake of her head Buffy left the house, not bothering to explain what the meeting was really about.

Buffy stopped at Spike's crypt to get him on her way to the meeting.

"We decided to try your way, Spike. I need you to tell Giles everything. We'll head out tomorrow at sunset."

"Okay, slayer. It'll work pet. She'll be right as rain in no time, you'll see."

When they arrived, Buffy informed them that Spike needed to tell them something. After Spike explained everything, Xander was the first to respond.

"Buffy, don't tell me you are seriously thinking about trusting the evil undead here. I mean, I know you're worried about you mom, but this just doesn't make sense."

"Actually," Anya began, "Spike's information is correct. The Host does work for the powers. I've heard about those quests; if you finish them as Joyce's champion you can ask that Joyce be healed." Her voice drowned out Xander's bluster.

"You've heard of this before, Anya?" The researcher in Giles was intrigued; he wondered if the Council knew of the trials.

Anya rolled her eyes.

"I have been around for over 1100 years, Giles; you pick stuff up."

"Yes, erm well, quite right. I sometimes forget that." Giles turned to look at his slayer. "Are you certain you wish to do this, Buffy? Have you informed your mother?"

"Yeah, we talked about it at the hospital. She agreed with Spike. We leave tomorrow at sunset, if anyone wants to come meet at my house just before then. We won't all fit in mom's car though, so Xander, can you drive some people?"

"Yeah, Buff. Hey, who's car is the bleached menace going in?"

"He's driving mom's car, with me mom and Dawn. We have room for one or two more though; Giles, do you want to ride with us?"

"That would be fine, Buffy. We shall see you tomorrow. Now, go back home and see to your mother."

Buffy and Spike left and the two parted ways outside the cemetery.

"Your mum will be fine, Slayer. We'll get her fixed up right and proper, no worries."

When Buffy got back home, she found her mother and Dawn alone. She led Dawn outside her mother's room, not wanting to disturb her.

"Dawn, where did Riley go? He was supposed to stay here to help you with mom."

"He left a while ago, mumbling something about this not being the kind of help he was offering. He was making mom upset, pacing back and forth, so we told him he could go." Dawn spoke in whispers; Joyce had just fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake her. "I had to give her a pill so she could fall asleep."

Buffy was too tired, both emotionally and physically, from the events of the day to even think about trying to find Riley. After checking on her mom and seeing Dawn off to bed, she crawled into her own bed. She just hoped that whatever Spike had in mind for tomorrow would work. She couldn't lose her mom; they needed her too much. Buffy knew she wasn't ready to be an adult yet.

"Please let this work." She offered a whispered prayer as she slipped into sleep.

The next evening at sunset found the gang in the Summers' living room.

"Buffy, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're making a big mistake trusting Dead boy Jr. here," Xander announced as soon as he walks into the house.

"Well, it isn't your mom that's sick, Xander, so I really don't want to hear it," Buffy replied.

"Xander, I told you the trials are real; why won't you listen?" Anya's annoyance was clear in her tone.

"I just don't trust him, Ahn. Spike always has a scheme going on. I think he's just doing this so he can get in Buffy's pan- uh, get on her good side." Xander caught himself once he noticed Dawn in the room. "He is always hanging around, even though we don't want him to."

"You know what, Xander Harris? I have had enough. Buffy doesn't want you! I have had to listen to this all night! 'Why does she trust Spike? Why hasn't she dusted Spike? Buffy and Spike, Spike, Spike,' that's all I ever hear! Even though Spike has been helping, you still won't let it go. I don't think I want to date you anymore." Anya turned to Buffy, ignoring the wounded and angry look on Xander's face. "Buffy can I ride in the car with you?"

Everyone was quiet after Anya's outburst. Just as the tension seemed to reach an awkward level Joyce stepped in to break it. Her concern for the upset girl, fear for her own health, and impatience to leave spurred her to speak.

"Of course you can, dear," Joyce said as she put her arms around the upset Anya. "Xander, I don't know what your problem is and right now, I don't care. Spike offered to try and get help to heal me. If you can't put aside your dislike for a moment to possibly save my life then maybe you shouldn't come with us. Let's go everyone; we have a two hour drive ahead of us and I'm starting to get a headache."

Spike had stayed silent during the exchange. He knew why he was doing this, he hadn't lied to Buffy. He genuinely liked Joyce. The fact that he was in love with Buffy, well, that just made him want to try even harder to save Joyce. Buffy and the bit would be lost without her.

Buffy, Dawn, Joyce, Giles and Anya got into Joyce's jeep, it was a tight fit but they managed. Spike hopped in the driver's seat with the bit and Joyce riding beside him; Buffy, Anya and Giles rode in the back. Spike waited until Xander, Willow, and Tara were in the other car before hitting the road. As they drove, Giles asked Anya to tell him all she knew about the trials.

"Well, they are different for each person," she explained, glad to have something to take her mind off her problems with Xander. "It varies based on what you are asking for, but you have to go through The Host to even get access to the place. He has to decide if you are doing it for the right reasons before you can go through them." Anya leaned forward in her seat. "I bet Spike has a wonderful singing voice! Have you thought about what you're going to sing when we get there, Spike?"

"Thought I'd just sing a little in his ear, pet. Not really planning on doin' the whole Karaoke thing tonight," was the reply from Spike.

"Wait, there's Karaoke? Cool! Can we all sing?" The thought of a group sing-a-long had Dawn bouncing in her seat.

"We'll see, Dawn." Joyce's motherly tone had just a hint of mirth at the thought.

Before they knew it they had pulled up in front of Caritas. Everyone got out of the cars and stood together at the front door with Spike blocking the path inside.

"Listen up folks! This is a demon bar; practically every customer in there is a demon." Spike turned and looked directly at Buffy before continuing. "No slaying!"

"Trying to protect your demon buddies, Spike?" Xander snarled his question angrily.

"No, you twit. There is a sanctuary spell cast on the place. That means no violence of any kind. If you try somethin', it will knock you on your pasty arse, you wanker." Spike shook his head. "You know what, if you don't believe me, go 'head take a swing at me when we get inside. I'd love to see your face when it kicks in." Spike paused long enough to see if Xander had a witty comeback. Disappointed, but with a smirk on his face, Spike moved from the front of the doorway. "Let's go people; times a wastin'."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

The group entered and the Host quickly came over to greet them.

"Well look at you, stud-muffin," he said to Spike with a gleam in his red eyes. "A vamp bringing a slayer to my club? What's the occasion, crumb-cake? Come right in, let's just find you a table out of the way, okay?" Lorne lead the group to a quiet table in the back, weaving in and out of conversations with other patrons without missing a beat. "So what does everyone want to drink?" After taking their orders, the Host disappeared just long enough to fill their glasses before returning to the Scoobies' table and pulling up a chair.

"Well we were told…" Giles began to speak.

"Oi, mate, clock is ticking. We don't have time for one of your long winded speeches." Spike turned away from Giles' rebuttal before he could make it and focused on the Host. "Here's the deal. I need to go on a little quest; got a lady that needs fixin'. So just point us in the right direction and we'll be outta your hair in a tick."

"Ah, well then you know the drill, beef-cake. Get up there and sing and I'll see what I can do. Why don't you take this little jelly donut with you." Lorne pointed to Dawn.

Dawn and Spike looked at each other and shrugged. They made their way to the stage before they started arguing about what song to sing. After a few minutes of heated debate, they settled on 'I Wanna Be Sedated.' When they had finished amidst the crowds' applause, Dawn tried to get Spike to sing another song. When he refused she practically ran back to the table. Grabbing Anya, the teen dragged her on stage and the two started singing while the rest of the group settled in to hear what the Host had to say.

"That was wonderful!" A noise near the door caught Lorne's attention before he could offer up any more praise or pass along his readings.

Spike turned to see what had distracted Lorne, and swore loudly. Angel and his group had just entered the club. Angel spotted Spike and made a beeline for him. Angel, still angry from the last time Spike had been in LA and the torture he had endured during Spike's attempt to retrieve the Gem of Amara, took a swing at Spike despite the protestations of Buffy and her group of friends. Spike simply grinned at Angel before the enraged vampire was stricken to the floor. Angel's hatred of Spike caused him to forget about the sanctuary spell and the repercussions of violence in the club. Xander began laughing uncontrollably and even Giles could not quite contain his mirth. During the commotion, Lorne pulled Spike aside.

"Listen, when you go, take all three Summers women. Offer up your life and your soul for the women you love and good things will happen if you complete the trial." Lorne gave Spike a piece of paper with an address on it. "You have to have faith to get to the trials. I can't tell you any more than that."

Angel stood up off the floor and stalked over to Spike.

"What are you doing here?!"

Ignoring him, Spike walked back to the table.

"Lets go ladies and gents." Spike, noticing Joyce rubbing her forehead, helped her up and began to lead her out the door. Angel grabbed Spike's arm, causing Joyce to stumble. Finally moved to anger, Spike whirled on his former mentor.

"Listen here, you ponce. You and me, we can finish this another time. Right now, I've got more important things to do than beat you bloody in front of your new and former friends, or your ex-honey ."

As Spike turned to help Joyce once more, Buffy walked up to Angel, drawing his attention.

"Angel, we'll stop by after, okay? Listen, my mom is sick. I can't do this right now; whatever is going on between you and Spike will have to wait." She then herded the rest of the group out the door.

Cordelia and Wes eventually convinced Angel to go back to the hotel when he tried to follow Spike.

"Angel just let them go. Buffy said she would come to the hotel when she was done. Let's just talk to Lorne about Darla and find out why the trials didn't work for her." The brunette pleaded to her boss.

"Angel, I don't think you should interfere," the former watcher offered. "Buffy said her mother was ill, this isn't the time for vendettas. We should go back to the hotel and wait for her there." Wes was trying his best to stop Angel from following the Sunnydale group.

When Spike and the Scoobies arrived at the address Lorne gave them, Xander was the first one to speak.

"I told you! That guy is an evil demon. He told us to come to an empty pool in a run down playground! Look there's garbage all over the place." Xander threw his hands up in the air. "This was a big waste of time!"

"Shut it, Whelp! Looks like the Big Bad has to take a leap of faith, folks. See ya' on the flip side." Spike then leaped, feet first, into the empty pool. Before he hit the bottom, a blue light flashed, blinding everyone. Once everyone's eyesight had returned, Spike was nowhere to be seen. However, the group quickly noticed that all three of the Summers' women had disappeared as well.

"Where did they go?" Willow began to look around for the missing women.

"Spike is fighting for Joyce's life so of course she had to go with him," Anya offered with a shrug. "I'm not sure why Dawn and Buffy went, though; maybe because they're her family?" Her sage advice offered, Anya walked over to sit on a swing that was in the small playground next to the pool, deliberately ignoring Xander.

Spike landed on a hard stone floor, barely managing to keep his feet. As he looked around, he saw that Joyce, Buffy and Dawn were standing a few feet away. A well dressed man also stood off to the side.

"Everyone alright?" Once they had nodded, he turned his attention to the man. "So, you're the guy that's gonna put me through my paces, huh? I got a lady to save so let's get a move on." The man, who Spike had already dubbed 'Jeeves' in his mind, regarded Spike coolly before speaking.

"First, we need to be clear as to why you are here, vampire. What is it that you wish for, should you complete the trials?"

"Fair trade, Jeeves. My life and soul for the Summers' women." Spike's response left the all three of the Summers' initially speechless, however Buffy was the first to come to her wits.

"Spike, you don't have a soul to offer. Tell me I didn't make a mistake trusting you."

"Ah, ah, miss," the well dressed man interrupted, "I am afraid that you are mistaken. He can, and has, offered his life and his soul for you and your family." Turning to Spike, the man spoke again.

"Acceptable. Please remove your coat, shirt and shoes." Spike handed over the clothing, relinquishing his prized jacket last, before bouncing from foot to foot energetically, ready to get the trial over with.

"Oi, Jeeves. Buffy gets the coat if I don't make it." The man nodded his understanding solemnly, before turning to the still shocked Summers' family.

"Once I open that door nothing living will be safe. Ladies, if you will come with me."

As soon as they disappeared Spike heard a loud roar. Cracking his neck, he stepped forward to see the ugliest demon he had ever laid eyes on. It stood over 7 feet tall, with a head that looked like it belonged on a sea creature. The demon had no weapons on him but Spike saw a pair of swords mounted on one wall. Unfortunately, his opponent was between him and the weapons. Taking a deep, but wholly unnecessary breathe, Spike jumped into the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice. Thank you to everyone who is following this story and for everyone who has reviewed! It means more than you can know.

* * *

The Summers' women found themselves in a stone ante-chamber with archways at either end and a guard for each. There were no windows nor furnishings, not even a chair to sit on.

"Can we see what is going on?" Joyce did well to keep the concern out of her voice.

"But of course, madam. He is fighting for you and your youngest daughter." The man's cryptic reply earned him confused frowns from two of the Summers women. Waving his hand, a window appeared on one of the stone walls, showing Spike fighting the demon.

In a sweeping move, Spike jumped over the demon and grabbed a sword from the wall and proceeded to inflict heavy damage on his opponent.

"What do you mean he's fighting for Dawn?" Buffy spoke quietly, not wanting either her mother or sister to hear the conversation.

"She is the key, is she not? If he passes the trials she will no longer be the key and your mother will be healed."

Dawn wasn't paying any attention to the conversation going on between Buffy and the man she thought looked like a butler. She was too busy watching Spike fight. She squealed suddenly, drawing everyone's attention just in time to witness Spike slicing the demons head off. They then watched on in shock as orange blood began to spray out of its neck coating Spike's face and the floor with it, where it began to smoke. With a roar of pain he wiped it off the best he could. As he finished, another door opened and Spike exited the room.

"Is he done? Is that it?" Dawn turned to the dapper man as she excitedly asked her question. The look on his face telegraphed his answer.

"I am afraid not, my dear. He has two more trials to go." With that he disappeared.

Buffy looked on in horror as a room appeared, its floor covered with sand. Spike knelt down for a needed rest, his face covered in burns from where the blood had sprayed on him and his chest was covered in cuts and bruises, just as the man appeared in the room with him.

"Well played; you bested the sea monk quickly. The next trial is more difficult, of course. How well can you stand pain?" A curious sound began filling the room as he spoke.

"Bloody hell. Gotta give the Wankers that Like to Screw with You credit; they really know how to spoil a bloke's day." As soon as he finished speaking, hundreds of large beetles started crawling out of the sand and up Spike's legs and arms. The women watched on in shock as Spike was quickly covered by the bugs. Dawn turned away, her face becoming green with the effort not to vomit as the beetles poured into Spike's mouth. They entered so fast Spike could not even scream in pain and started crawling under his skin. The caretaker of the trials moved around gingerly, trying his best not to step on any of the beetles.

"You can end this challenge at any time, vampire. Just lay yourself flat on the ground and we will call them off." At Spike's pained but hopeful look, the man continued. "You will forfeit the challenge, of course, and your reward will be denied you." Spike glared at the man balefully, fighting to stay upright amidst the debilitating pain.

After what seemed like hours of agony, the beetles suddenly left as fast as they had arrived, leaving a gasping Spike on his hands and knees. He hadn't made a sound after the bugs had started crawling around inside him.

"Oh! That was horrible," Joyce exclaimed.

Once Spike had recovered, he stood up shakily and walked through the door that appeared next to him. As soon as he entered manacles appeared from the ether, wrapping around both wrists and ankles. Lacking any time to react, Spike found himself chained, spread eagle, in the middle of the room. The conductor appeared next to him just as magically as the chains had.

"This is the last trial, vampire. Pass this and the Powers will reward you with what you ask."

"My life for hers, right? That's the deal, innit' mate? Well get to it. It's past the nibblet's bed time and big sis's gotta get her back home."

"If you are certain?"

"I'm certain I don't like repeatin' myself, mate." Came the heated reply.

As the man pulled a hidden lever, hundreds of wooden stakes appeared in the wall.

"One last chance to change your mind, sir."

"Pull the damn lever," Spike snarled.

"As you wish, sir." The man let go of the lever and the stakes flew out of the wall. Spike closed his eyes the instant before they hit.

The pain he expected never came. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer chained up in an empty room but rather in the room with Dawn, Joyce, and Buffy. Before he could come to grips with the change of location, Joyce flew at him, enveloping him in a hug, Spike groaned in pain, his body covered in cuts, bruises and a few burns. Thankful that his lungs no longer needed oxygen since he was sure he had a few broken ribs, Spike attempted to console the crying woman while wondering what exactly he did wrong. Spying the curator of the place, Spike called out angrily.

"Oi, Jeeves! What the bleedin' hell is going on! My life for hers, that was the deal. I passed your trials, offered up my life. Care to tell me why I'm not dust in your little room of horrors right now?" Prying himself loose from Joyce's vice-like grip, Spike began stalking towards the man, intent on ripping his head from his shoulders.

"Congratulations," the man began, stalling Spike in his tracks, "you passed every test. Madam, if you would come here I will take care of that tumor for you, as well as that nasty aneurysm, and all will be well." Confusion replaced the anger on Spike's features while Joyce walked over to the man. He placed his hands on either side of Joyce's head, smiling slightly before a bright white light encircled her.

"It's gone," Joyce exclaimed, as her tears fell and the light faded. "Buffy, it's gone, all the pain it's gone!"

"Now, little miss, I believe that it is your turn." The man beckoned for Dawn to take her mother's place before him. With cautious steps and a questioning glance Dawn walked over to him, not sure what was going on but seeing her sister coming to stand next to her made her relax. Buffy and Spike walked over with her and stood on either side of the young girl. The man performed the same procedure on Dawn as he did on Joyce, however it was a green light that surrounded Dawn. When it had faded, everyone could see that she was wearing a beautiful emerald necklace.

"I think you will now find that the hell goddess that you have been fighting will be unable to achieve her goals. Keep this on you at all times."

"Now for you," the man said as he turned toward Spike. "Kudos! You have earned your soul back." Before Spike could protest, the dapper man overrode him. "There are no loopholes on the soul; it is yours and yours to keep, whether you want it... or not." Silence reigned in the room as Spike began walking anxiously towards the man. Before Spike could cross the room, the man motioned for him to stop before speaking again.

"This is most unprecedented. I have an offer for you from the Powers. Your actions here were quite heroic and as such they have decided that you are to be their Champion, fighting along side the slayer. The current Champion seems to have lost both his way and their faith in him as a result. If you accept, becoming their Champion will cleanse the guilt from your soul before they return it to you."

"Return his soul? What does that mean?" Buffy asked, suddenly very nervous about what was going on. She barely gave any thought to Angel losing his status as a Champion of the Powers with tonight's turn of events.

"I thought you understood, my dear. He offered his life and his soul for your mother and sister. It was understood that if he failed the trials he would lose his life but if he completed the trials his soul would be returned to him. I hear the guilt can be crushing."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

"You knew this and did it anyway?" Joyce's question was directed at Spike, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I 'ad an idea that was the price. There's always a price."

"Why would you do this, Spike?" Buffy's tone was puzzled.

"Duh, because he loves us stupid!" Dawn declaration was made in full know-it-all teenager mode.

Before Buffy could make any further comments, Spike turned to the man, who was waiting patiently.

"Deal." The vampire finished the walk over to the curator, who began the same process as he did with Joyce and Dawn.

"The Powers have also seen fit to remove the chip that was in your head," the man informed them as he released Spike. When the man was done and the light had faded, Spike's wounds had healed and he was fully dressed.

Spike gave a quick, apprehensive look at Buffy. The thought of the chip being gone as part of the deal had never entered his mind.

Buffy heard what the man had just said about the chip, but after what Spike just did for her mother and sister and what she just learned about his soul she realized that she wasn't too worried about what Spike would do without the chip. Knowing it was going to take some time to process the night's events and what it would mean for everyone she gave Spike a whispered "Later" and turned to check on her mother and sister.

With a good luck and good bye the man waved his hand and the four of them found themselves back in the playground standing next to the pool. Xander was the first to notice their return.

"Well what happened? Did Deadboy jr. flake out? You've only been gone ten minutes. I knew this was all just a big joke. We never should have come."

"Ten minutes? We were there a lot longer." Dawn defended her hero.

"Alexander Harris! How dare you!" Joyce yelled at the young man, but Xander's anger and hatred towards Spike would not be deterred.

"Oh, please. This is just some elaborate scam on bleach boy's part. I bet nothing even happened. He probably got some of his demon friends to do a little magic just to make you think he was trying to help." In his anger Xander didn't notice that he had invaded Joyce's personal space while he was talking, spittle flying as he yelled.

"Joyce, it's okay," Spike said placatingly but with a familiar grin on his face. "I'll handle this. Why don't you go sit down, pet." Spike gently removed her from Xander's proximity before leading her over to a bench. As soon as she was sitting down, Spike whirled and marched over to Xander. He looked him over menacingly while Xander just smirked.

"What are you going to do, look me to death? We both know that you can't hurt m-"

Before Xander could finish his insult, Spike punched him in the face, pulling most of the power behind it at the last second, even though the thought of knocking the head off the puffy carpenter's body sounded good to him, he didn't think it was the best way to start this new chapter of his life. He then moved fast enough to grab Xander before he hit the ground, pulling the stunned young man nose to nose with own, now vamped-out face.

"If you ever speak to Joyce like that again I'll rip your soddin' arm off an' beat you to death with it, got it Whelp!?" Spike snarled in the boy's face, mere inches from his own.

Giles whipped out a stake when he saw Spike attack Xander. Buffy placed her hand on his arm and shook her head no, calming the Watcher. He was hard pressed not to hit Xander himself for that display, but more concerned with Spike's apparent ability to harm humans. Deciding she needed to take control of the situation, Buffy hopped on a nearby picnic table and waved to get everyone's attention.

"Show's over. We need to get back to Sunnydale. And we need to stop by Angel's hotel. I've got some bad news for him."

Upon their arrival, Buffy stopped everyone in front of the door.

"Listen, I only want to say this once, so when we get inside, I will explain everything that happened. But no one stakes Spike. Do I make myself understood?" She glared first at Xander before turning a softer look towards Giles when she spoke. At their grudging nods, she turned and opened the doors. Everyone followed her in, with Joyce and Dawn, large smiles on their faces, each holding one of Spike's arms as they walked in.

Angel and his team were sitting in various spots around the lobby when the Scoobies entered.

"You're back awfully fast," Angel called out, rising. "I figured Willy couldn't get the job done."

"Shut up, Angel, and sit back down." Buffy's voice would brook no argument. As everyone found seats, Buffy, her mother, and Dawn stood next to Spike.

"Spike completed the trials. He saved my mom's life. The Powers That Be were so impressed that they offered to make him their Champion." Everyone began talking at once, but a loud whistle from Buffy quieted them down again. "He accepted and they returned his soul." Spike shot Buffy a quick look when she failed to mention the chip being gone. Shaking her head to keep quiet she continued. "The soul is permanent and won't disappear. Spike is supposed to fight at my side in Sunnydale from now on."

Buffy let everyone talk for a few minutes when suddenly Angel roared. His features became vampiric before he snarled loudly and rushed across the room.

"No!" In his fury, Angel took no care in the direction of his charge. As his fist struck Spike's unprepared jaw, Angel also sent Joyce and Dawn forcibly to the ground in the process. Seeing their fall enraged the newfound Champion. He shifted into his own game face and began battling Angel in earnest.

Blows rained back and forth, neither gaining an advantage. Rather than try to interfere, Buffy made keeping everyone else out of the fray her number one priority. She picked up Dawn and Joyce and moved them to safety. When she turned back to see if anyone else needed help, she realized that everyone else had wisely taken themselves out of harm's way, seeking refuge on the stairs. Buffy then set her feet, ready to repel the dueling vampires if they came too near.

As the battle continued, the lobby began to show signs of wear. Eventually, the ground became so littered with debris that it became another opponent for both combatants. Angel was the first to fall to the ground from something other than a blow.

Spike was quick to take advantage of Angel's slip. He barreled in and kicked his former mentor in the side, sending him flying through the Hyperion's reception desk.

"Hey! Watch it; I work there," Cordelia called out angrily but to no avail. Before Angel could recuperate from the blow, Spike picked him up and threw him through the sliding doors leading into Angel's very own office.

The fight was briefly obscured for the gawking spectators, but blow after blow could be heard from within the office. Several moments later, Angel came crashing through the wall followed shortly by Spike. It became obvious who was on the receiving end of the damage inflicted while the battle was hidden from view.

As Angel struggled to get back up, his face no longer displaying its vampiric features, Spike bellowed loudly and rushed him. He picked up the obviously beaten vampire and threw him across the lobby and into the metal doors of the hotel's elevator, leaving a sizable, Angel-shaped dent in them.

The demon in Spike urged him to finish the fight, to kill his sire, but his newly acquired soul told him that, even though Angel was no longer a champion, he could still be a force for good in the world. And a quieter voice in his head reminded him that Buffy might not like it if he dusted the poof. Struggling, Spike changed back to his human face. He wiped as much blood from himself as he could before turning to the onlookers. "If he ever touches Joyce or Dawn again I will kill him."

"Get in line, bleach boy." Cordelia's tone was full of anger, but that anger was directed at Angel. She marched over to the semi-conscious vampire before venting. "What is your malfunction?! I told you this was going to happen, but do you listen to me? Nooo!" Slapping the just waking vampire in the back of the head, she continued railing at the former champion. "I told you that you were losing your way; Lorne told you, too."

"I don't know what's been going on around here," Buffy said to the barely conscious Angel, "but just because you lost your way and the Powers don't think of you as a champion anymore is no reason to attack Spike. He earned this and the Powers agree."

The phone interrupted the group and Wesley stood up to answer it. When he hung up the phone, he walked over and flopped down on one of the remaining couches. He looked sad, but Cordelia resolved to ask about it later.

"That was my... father." With a deep sigh Wesley continued. "As some of you know, he is a member of the Watchers Council. Their seers have informed them that the Powers have chosen a new champion. He was passing on a message from Travers. The council will abide by the decision of the Powers. Spike will be in no danger from the council; from what the seers told them, Spike has averted two apocalypses tonight."

Dawn's yawn alerted everyone to how late it really was. Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere fast, Joyce decided to play the mother card.

"Can we get home, please? It has been a long day." The Scoobies began filing out the front of the Hyperion. Giles moved and briefly conversed with Wesley.

"I will pass along any further information regarding Spike's new... status." With that, the Sunnydale crew headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

As they pulled up in front of Buffy's house, they saw Graham, one of Riley's military buddies, waiting outside. Knowing him the best, Buffy was the first to get out of the car and speak.

"Graham? What are you doing here?"

"I came to town to tell Riley that he could come back to the military. We have an open position for a demon hunter in South America." His face took on a drawn, harrowed look before he continued. "But now I'm here to tell you in person that Riley's body was found this morning. It was near Shady Rest Cemetery, next to a house that was being used as a bite house." The mourning tone was replaced by an accusatory stare. "He's dead, Buffy. Where were you when he was getting attacked by vamps?"

"He was still going to those places? I told him to stop, that they were dangerous!" Joyce's words shocked the group.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" To Buffy's surprise, it was Giles who answered her.

"Buffy, apparently Spike saw Riley entering one of those establishments last week. He informed Joyce and she, in turn, told me. Spike and I followed Riley one night and witnessed him engaging the services of a vampire." Buffy looked at Spike, whose nod confirmed Giles' tale. "Joyce and I both spoke with Riley and told him how dangerous his actions were and that he needed to stop immediately and inform you of his actions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy's look of hurt almost broke Giles' heart.

"I.., we were under the impression that he was going to stop his behavior immediately. I am so sorry, my dear." With tears on her face, Buffy turned to Graham.

"Graham, I'm sorry about Riley. I didn't know. I asked him to watch over my mom and sister last night and when I got back he was gone. I didn't know where he was going, I never had a clue."

"Yeah, whatever, I just thought I would let you know just in case you actually cared. I have to go; I have to take his body back to his family." Without waiting for a response Graham turned abruptly and left.

Everyone had climbed out of the vehicles to see what the commando wanted with Buffy. Once Graham left they began making their way to their own homes. Xander and Anya left, bickering the whole time while Willow and Tara said their goodbyes and returned to the dorms. Spike said goodnight to Joyce and Dawn before leaving quietly as Buffy and Giles entered the Summers house.

"Buffy, are you alright," Giles inquired carefully. Buffy nodded slightly.

"I mean, I'm sad that Riley is dead. But Giles, I don't understand why he was going there? Was I doing something wrong? I know things weren't good between us but I didn't think he would cheat on me."

"Buffy, Riley's actions had nothing to do with you. He hasn't been himself since he left the military. I don't think he handled it well, realizing that you would always be stronger than him. He was trying to prove himself all the time on patrol, taking dangerous risks for someone who doesn't have slayer strength. I firmly believe that he would have eventually gotten himself into a situation that he would have been unable to handle in the near future. You bear no responsibility for his untimely end nor should you carry any guilt for it, either. It was Riley's insecurities and his own actions that caused this to happen."

After consoling Buffy for a little while over Riley's death, Giles spent the next few hours grilling Buffy on everything that happened when Spike was taking the trials. Joyce and Dawn went to bed, unable to stay up any longer. Just before they went up the stairs Buffy called Dawn over to her.

"Giles, in the morning can you take a look at Dawn's necklace? That guy in there gave it to her and told her not to take it off. I just want to know what it is and if it does anything."

Waiting until the two females went upstairs Giles turned to Buffy.

"Do you believe it might be dangerous?"

"I don't think so. I mean, why would he give her something bad? He healed mom and did something to Dawn. He said she wasn't the key anymore, but not to take the necklace off."

"Make sure Dawn comes with you and we can research it immediately, my dear. You and your family have had a trying day, go get some rest and we will figure it out tomorrow."

The next morning Joyce, Dawn, and Buffy sat at the kitchen island talking about everything that had happened. They were happy that Joyce was now healthy. Dawn wanted an explanation of what had happened to her and Buffy told her that she and Giles would explain everything to her later. Joyce consoled Buffy over Riley's death.

"Buffy I am so sorry about Riley. I just don't know what he was thinking." The three women moved into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Just then the front door explodes inward and the figure of Glory stormed into the living room.

"Where is my Key!" All three women jumped up and moved away from the living room door.

"You're too late, the powers took the key back," Buffy replied, blocking Glory from going further into the house.

"They took my key?! You're lying! I know you have it and I'll find it and then I'll make you pay for lying to me." Glory upended the couch in her rage, barely missing the three women in the room and shattering the coffee table as it landed. Buffy pushed her mother and sister behind her, trying to steer them towards the kitchen and the back-door as Glory stalked towards them.

Buffy took a risk and flicked her eyes off the hell goddess for a moment to make sure her mother and sister were safely in the kitchen. She heard a scream and when she looked back into the living room Glory had disappeared. Running to the front door Buffy looked up and down the street trying to spot her. All she saw were the pair of high heels Glory had been wearing when she first arrived laying on the sidewalk in front of her house. She never noticed the young man barefoot in a red silk dress dashing down the street.

After making certain that her mother and sister were unhurt, Buffy called Giles. Taking the phone into the backyard so she wouldn't be overheard, she asked him to have the gang come to her house later that night for a meeting.

"Buffy, from what you told me, Dawn is no longer the key. I fail to see why we should inform her of her past."

"Giles, Glory just showed up. She isn't going to quietly go away just because the powers took the key back. I really don't think she is just going to give up, actually I know she isn't. She made that perfectly clear when she kicked in my front door."

"Is everyone unharmed?"

"No one got hurt, unless you count the couch and table. Glory made it a point to say that she didn't believe me and that she would be back. Everyone needs to know. Dawn and my mom can't go anywhere by themselves, they can't fight her. We need to come up with a plan to get rid of her. Just have everyone over here after sunset okay?"

"I understand, Buffy. You are correct; your mother and sister would be no match for Glory. I don't think any of us would be able to best her on our own. But I must ask why are we waiting for sunset?"

"Simple. Spike is supposed to fight by my side from now on so he needs to be here for the planning. About time that peroxide pain in my butt was useful." Buffy's tone brooked no argument.

"Ah, yes. I must say I forgot about that." Buffy barely caught the mumbled 'I was trying to repress it' from Giles.

After hanging up the phone, Buffy faced a dilemma; she needed to let Spike know about the meeting but was reluctant to leave her mother and sister alone in the house. Making a decision, she asked her mother to drive the three of them to Restfield. Joyce parked the jeep just outside the gate and followed her daughter through the cemetery. With a swift kick, the door to Spike's crypt banged open.

"Buffy Anne Summers," Joyce began angrily, shocked at her daughter's behavior. "You can't just kick someone's door open! I raised you better than that."

"This is how I always do it mom," was the slightly embarrassed reply.

"Doesn't mean it's polite, slayer." Spike's sarcastic voice rang out from within the dark recesses of the crypt. "You should listen to your mum. Is that anyway to come into the home of the Powers' new Champion?" The smirk on Spike's face was evident as he came towards them, skirting the beams of sunlight to shut the busted door. "So, what's with the family outing?"

* * *

A N: Many thanks to everyone who has added this story to their Follow list and those who have Favorited it too. It means a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!_

_I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson._

_I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice._

* * *

"Can it, Spike. Glory paid me a little visit today. There is a meeting at my house tonight and we came to let you know. Be at my house just after sunset." Before Spike could offer a response, Joyce noticed the soft glow of a television and focused her attention on it.

"Oh, is that Passions?" Joyce's excitement stunned the vampire, but seemed to have no effect on the her daughters. "Which episode is it? I missed Friday's; there were customers in the shop the other day and I couldn't get away to my office to watch it." Joyce made her way over to the chair in front of the TV. Spike stared after her a moment but quickly gathered his wits enough to speak.

"Yeah, I taped it. I was getting some kip when it was on. Was just about to watch it, care to join me?" Spike perched on one arm of the chair as Joyce sat on the other, completely disregarding the two younger women in the room.

"Do you think Timmy's really dead?"

"No. He's a doll, for god's sake, she can just sew him back up." Spike picked up the remote and pressed play as he answered Joyce.

"What about the wedding? I mean there is no way they can go through with it."

"Um, mom? Meeting, remember?" Buffy tried to grab her mother's attention, but Joyce and Spike were deep in conversation. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, Buffy joined Dawn in exploring the crypt. "My mom is watching a soap opera in a crypt with a vampire who just became a Champion for the Powers. Can you say freaky?" She shook her head as she left her mom and Spike to their show.

Giggling from the youngest Summers finally broke up the conversation between Spike and Joyce.

"Oi, put that back!" Spike ran over to Dawn and snatched a book of poetry from her hand, glaring at Dawn before turning his attention to Buffy. "Slayer you said something about a meeting? S' dark enough now; I'll meet you there." He escorted the three women from his home before they could find anything else that might make him look like a ponce.

Everyone trickled in just after sunset. When Xander arrived he spotted Spike sitting at the dining room table and immediately began to vent his feelings on the matter.

"What's the evil dead doing here?"

"Xander, do shut up," Giles chided, exasperated with the boy's behavior. "There are serious things we need to discuss and your attitude isn't helping matters." As he turned to face the rest of the group, Giles took a moment to get his thoughts in order. While everyone sat quietly at the table, he looked over the notes he had made the previous night, after leaving Buffy. Before he could begin, Buffy spoke up.

"Giles, could you take a look at Dawn's necklace before we start with the big explanations?"

With a nod Giles got up from the table and walked over to Dawn and examines the stone and setting. There was a symbol engraved in the stone that tugged at his memory, a feather.

"Willow could you look up..." He trailed off into silence because he knew that he had seen that symbol somewhere before. He stared at the ostrich feather for a few minutes before it suddenly came to him. "Oh! Maat. Never mind Willow."

"What does Maat have to do with this?" Willow whipped out her laptop and quickly found a page about the Egyptian Goddess. "Oh, it says here that Maat was the Egyptian concept of truth and the ostrich feather represents that. But why would the Powers put a symbol of truth on Dawn's necklace?"

"I am not certain, my dear, but at least we can surmise that it isn't harmful."

"Buffy and I spoke last night," Giles continued hesitantly, knowing that what he had to say was not likely to go over well." "She told me that the trials Spike completed had a number of consequences. Joyce is healed, as you all know, but Spike no longer has his chip." The gasp from Willow was drowned out by Xander's panicked "Holy Moly." Both teens pushed their chairs back from both the table and Spike, who sat across from them.

"Calm down and let me finish, please? We have a lot to go over and that news pales in comparison to what else I have to tell you." Giles raised his voice, trying to move past the interruption.

"I think the evil dead being chipless is very important! How could you keep this from us?! Why does he still have an invite?" Xander was yelling; he jumped up from his chair and began looking around for a weapon.

"Duh, because he is a Champion now doofus," Dawn told the resident comedian. "Weren't you listening last night? Plus, they gave him his soul, and Spike wouldn't hurt us without it anyway."

"Xander, sit down!" Buffy commanded Xander with such authority that the young man found himself sitting against his will. "Spike has his soul and before you make any comments about Angel, Spike can't lose his. They said it was permanent. He's supposed to fight with me here in Sunnydale."

Before the rest of the Scoobies could start talking again, Giles plowed on.

"We can come back to that later; we have more important things to discuss. First, we know what Glory is; the gentleman who ran the trials referred to her as a hell god. I contacted the council last night to see if they could provide more information about her. She is here looking for her Key. That much Buffy was able to ascertain from her this morning when she came here." The gasps from the group interrupted Giles, as they finally noticed the repaired front door and the missing couch and table in the living room.

"As I was saying," Giles began again when the room had quieted down, "Glory came here today demanding her Key. The Council returned my call this afternoon. Glory was exiled from her dimension a millennium ago. The key she is looking for was to be used during a ritual to open the barriers between dimensions so that she may return home. She was unaware until her visit this morning that the Key no longer exists. At this point I don't know whether the Powers have done us a favor or disservice in that regard." At Buffy's shocked exclamation of "Giles!" he continued to speak.

"Glory needed the Key to perform the ritual on a certain date. By removing the Key, I fear all the Powers have done is anger a hell goddess. One which has beaten Buffy when they faced off. She is stronger than anyone we have faced so far. Now take into account that she knows she can never go home and I would think she is going to want to destroy us for thwarting her plans. She has nothing to lose." Giles paused to allow the group to process the information.

"We had a slight advantage before; we knew where the Key was and could protect it. That gave us some leverage over her. Now, I can only assume revenge will be her primary goal."

"The Powers took the key?" Willow's confusion was evident. "Was it an actual key? We had it? I didn't know we had a key! Did you know we had a key?" Willow turned to look at Xander, who could only shrug his shoulders in bewilderment.

"Only Buffy and I knew where the Key was," Giles interrupted the babbling Willow, clearing up the confusion. "We decided to keep the information to ourselves for the time being but I believe now we must tell you what happened to it."

Buffy moved from her spot against the wall and walked over to her sister.

"I came across Glory torturing a monk a few weeks ago. He told me they made the Key human, an innocent, and sent it to me for protection. Dawnie, you were the Key. When Spike finished the trials, they took the keyness out of you."

"What?! No! I'm real. I'm not a key!" With tears pouring down her face, Dawn buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Of course your real, pumpkin belly." Joyce soothed her youngest.

"How old am I?" Her question sparked looks of confusion on everyone in the room except two people. Giles was the one to answer the upset teen.

"We believe you arrived a few months ago."

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story. I means so much to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

Dawn moved so fast that no one was able to stop her, jumping up and running right out the front door. The mad scramble that followed as everyone tried to go after the distraught girl resulted in fallen chairs and tangled limbs, giving Dawn a head start on her escape. As they all tried to get through the door at the same time, Buffy calmed down enough to take charge.

"Okay, everybody stop! We need to split up and look for her. Xander, you and Giles go look at the Magic Box. Tara and Willow, you two go to Janice's house; she might be on her way there. Anya, can you stay here with my mom in case she comes back? Spike and I will check the park. We'll all meet up near there in an hour to regroup." With marching orders given, the slayer and vampire left the house in search of a former mystical key.

As Buffy and Spike walked, Buffy began calling out for Dawn. Spike quickly silenced her by placing his hand on her arm. While she tensed up and seemed about to strike, Spike raised one hand placatingly before pulling his other away from her.

"The nibblet scampered off to get away from us," Spike explained. "She hears you bellowing, she's gonna pack it in the opposite direction." As a look of sadness crossed her face, Spike continued. "Look, she probably would have skipped off anyway, even if she never found out. She's not just a former blob of energy, she's also a fourteen year old hormone bomb. Which one's screwing her up more right now, spin the bloody wheel. You'll find her, just in the nick of time. That's what you hero types do."

As the group searched for Dawn, she hid in the park. She sat down on a swing, lost in thought. Dawn was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't notice someone join her.

"Dawn, right?" The male voice shocked her out of her thoughts. "Ben, from the hospital," he said, pointing at himself. "Remember me?" At her nod, he sat on the swing beside her and started talking again. "I thought it was you. What are you doing out so late? Worried about you mom? I know she is supposed to come in for surgery soon."

"No, mom's fine," was her sullen response.

"Do you want me to call someone, your sister maybe?"

"I don't have a sister."

"You two have a fight? I have a sister too; they can be a real pain sometimes," he chuckled warmly.

"It's not Buffy. It's me. I'm the one that doesn't belong," she replied tearfully. "You don't understand. It's not real. None of this. They made it. I'm nothing! I'm just a thing the monks made so Glory couldn't find me. I'm not real." Ben was so shocked by Dawn's words he jumped off the swing.

"_You're_ the Key?"

"How do you know about the key?" Dawn began to realize that running away might not have been the smartest thing to do and slowly got to her feet.

"Go! Before she finds you! Don't ask me how she knows, 'cause she always knows. Just go!" Sweat broke out on Ben's face as he backed away from the girl. "You're what she's been searching for. I am telling you, _run_. You don't know, you -" He suddenly stopped, looking around nervously. "Oh god. Oh god no, she's coming. I can feel it, you've gotta get out. No ... oh no, she's here!"

Dawn screamed as Ben grabbed her arms, only when she looked it wasn't Ben anymore. Glory was the one holding her arms. Dawn started to struggle, trying desperately to get away.

"What I'm trying to noodle," the hell goddess said, more to herself than Dawn, "is what in the world was the Slayer's little sis doing here with gentle Ben? So, Snapdragon, do you know where your sister squirreled away my key?" In the distance, Buffy and Spike were just entering the park when Ben grabbed Dawn. Spike vamped-out when he heard the missing teen's cry and ran as fast as he could towards the source. Buffy was startled but quickly followed the newly minted Champion.

Dawn saw Spike and her sister running towards her over Glory's shoulder. She tensed, hoping she could get free. Spike yelled out to her.

"Get Down!" Dawn threw all of her weight to the ground. Despite the lithe teen weighing next to nothing, Glory was so surprised by the move that she let Dawn slip free. With Dawn safely out the line of attack, Buffy and Spike launched themselves at Glory. Dawn rolled away as the three powerhouses began fighting, fists and feet flying.

Xander and Giles arrived suddenly. Xander spotted a long-forgotten baseball bat laying in the grass. He left Giles to tend to Dawn and picked up the bat. He moved in behind Glory, braving the battle that was already being waged, and swung with all his might, connecting with the hell goddess's distracted head. Despite causing a satisfying 'thwack', the blow did not yield the young man's desired results.

Glory turned and ripped the weapon from Xander's stunned hands, flinging it away from the group.

"Watch the hair!" A backhand sent him flying into Giles, causing the pair to go down in a heap near the slide.

Willow and Tara's arrival went unnoticed by Glory but not by Buffy; they stood next to the seesaw, chanting under their breath. A nod from Willow had Buffy and Spike trying to force Glory towards the Wiccans. Tara grabbed some glittery sand from a bag that was slung over her shoulder and tossed it on the hell god. The pair then clapped their hands and shouted in unison.

"Discede!" Glory exploded in a shower of dust and disappeared from view.

Willow fell to the ground, a trickle of blood coming out of her nose. She looked up and saw the questioning faces around her.

"Teleportation Spell," she gasped out. "Still working out the kinks."

"Kinks?" Buffy's question was drowned out by Dawn's louder one.

"Where'd you send her?"

"That's one of the kinks. I don't know." Willow got up on unsteady feet. "We should get back, Joyce is probably going crazy right now."

"Wait!" Dawn grabbed her sister's hand to stop her from walking back to the house. "Ben was here and then he changed and became Glory."

"Yeah I saw that too, nibblet. The good doc and hell bitch seem to be sharing a body." Spike spoke as he came over to Dawn, checking her over for injuries. When he was satisfied that Dawn was unharmed, Spike turned to see everyone was looking at them as if they are crazy.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Willow voiced the question that the rest of the Scoobies had on their mind, all the while leaning on her lover for support. "Ben wasn't here."

"Ben and Glory," Spike began, speaking slowly. "He's a doctor, she's the beast. Two entirely separate entities sharing one body. Like a bloody sitcom. Surely you remember." When he saw the skeptical looks from the group, he suddenly knew what was affecting them. "Oh, I get it. That's very crafty. Glory's worked the kind of mojo where anyone who sees her little presto-change-o instantly forgets. And yours truly, being somewhat other than human ... stands immune." Then another thought hit him and he nodded curiously at Dawn. "Except for the nibblet here."

As the group tried to understand what Spike had said, Spike snorted his displeasure and started walking Dawn home.

"I saw it Spike," Dawn said, trying to placate and reassure the vampire. "I know Ben and Glory are sharing a body. I wonder why I could see it?"

Spike took a good look at the girl beside him. His eyes stopped on the necklace around the young teen's neck.

"Could be the doodad Jeeves gave you. Didn't the watcher say something about that symbol meaning truth? Could be it lets you see the truth about Glory. Humans can't seem to remember."

A groan sounded in the night as Ben awakened. Sitting up, he looked around and realized that he was on the road just outside of Sunnydale. He was grateful that he still wore his own clothes. The last time the transformation happened, he wound up running down the street, barefoot, in a dress.

After walking back to the apartment, Ben saw Jinx, Glory's head minion, approaching him rapidly.

"Tell my sister that I'm sick of running into her Jawa rejects."

"Time... is running short, sir. Every moment you fight Glory, you're only fighting yourself, you see?"

"Fine. Let the best me win. Let Glory understand this: I won't help her find the key. I would never do that to an innocent-"

"An innocent?" Jinx interrupted the man who shared a body with a Hell Goddess, giddy with what information Ben had let slip. "The key? Her most glorious one will be so pleased!" Jinx ran off to inform the other minions before Ben could stop him.

After saying goodnight and thank you to her friends, Buffy found herself alone with her sister and mother in their own home for what felt like the first time in ages. Buffy decided to use the time to make amends with her sister.

"Dawn, I only found out about your secret just before mom got sick," Buffy explained softly. "Then Spike took those trials and they removed that keyness stuff from you and then your beginnings didn't matter anymore. I wasn't hiding anything, I just didn't know what to tell you or when, or even if I should." Running her hand down her sister's hair Buffy kept talking. "We love you, we don't care how you got here. You belong with us and nothing is going to change that, okay?" Dawn nodded her acceptance before gripping her sister tightly in a hug. Buffy smiled and embraced her sister. The pair then went to check on their mother, who was resting upstairs in her room.

In a penthouse apartment in the nicer section of town, Jinx awaited his master.

"Your Holiness I have news of the key! Master Ben let slip that the key is an innocent!"

"Really," Glory asked, fingers deep a victim that Murk had brought her, "Benny has been holding out on us, hasn't he. Okay, I want you watching the slayer 24/7. I want to know who she spends time with, who is in her house, who her friends are, everything. Understand me?" Glory finished with her meal walked over and started poking Jinx with every word, pushing him towards the door. "Now go find my key!"

The next morning found Giles at the Summers house. All three women were in the kitchen having breakfast when he arrived.

"We need to come up with a plan to keep Dawn and Joyce safe." Instead of his customary greeting, Giles dove straight to the heart of the matter.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I need you and Dawn to stay in the house, at least until we figure out a way to beat her. That means no work or school for a little while." Buffy smiled at Dawn's squeal of joy. "I figure that Spike and I are the strongest, so we're the only ones who stand a chance against her. So, god I never thought I would _ever_ say this, but he is going to have to stay here. He can protect you during the day while I go look for Glory. At night he can patrol why I stay here."

"The rest of us will of course come over to help when our schedules permit." Giles added.

"Buffy, don't you think this is a little much? Certainly we can go to school and work without worry." Joyce looked at her daughter.

"Mom, Glory said she wasn't going to stop. I can't lose either one of you so _please_ do this my way?" A nod from Joyce was the only answer. "Giles, can you go get Spike and bring him over. Tell him to pack enough stuff for a few days."

"Dawn, why don't you help me set up the cot in the basement. Oh! I suppose someone should stop and get him some blood to eat while he is here. Giles, could you do that on your way? Buffy, please go upstairs and get sheets and a blanket and pillow." Joyce gave her orders and marched down to the basement to get ready for Spike's arrival.

Hiding in the bushes across the street from the slayers house, Murk and Jinx watched as a middle aged man got in his car and drove off.

"Has anyone else come by?" Jinx asked Murk.

"No, he showed up a few minutes ago. It was just the females in the house all night," Murk reported.

"Go and tell Glorificus what you saw and come back tonight," Jinx ordered as he got comfortable in the bushes for his turn at watching the slayers house. All of Glorificus' followers had orders. Dreg and Slook watched the Magic Box. Gronx was to follow the slayer whenever she left the house. Jinx could see him hiding just down the street. That left him and Murk to watch the slayers house day and night. It was a good thing they needed so little rest. Veck was waiting for his assignment in the yard next to him.

As Jinx watched on, Veck's assignment pulled up. The older man who had been there earlier pulled into the driveway. A sudden burst of black from the car announced a new arrival to the house. Jinx failed to notice the fact that he was smoking as he made his dash into the house. The driver followed at a sedate pace, a military type bag slung over his shoulder and a large paper bag in the other hand. Jinx watched as the man handed the bag to someone just inside the door and got in his car and left. He couldn't wait to tell her Holiness that the slayer seemed to have a house guest. Could this new person be the Key? It would make sense for the slayer to move the Key in with her.

Just as things seemed to have settled down in the house the slayer came out and walked away. Gronx immediately began following the slayer as she left the street. Jinx waved over Veck.

"Did you see the new person?"

"Do we know who it is?" Veck inquired.

"No, not yet. He is your assignment; if he leaves, follow him."

Veck nodded and got back into position. Hours later, just before sundown, the slayer and her Gronx-shadow arrived back at the house. Gronx quickly made his way over to Jinx.

"She spent the day wandering around town with one of the blondes. I think she was a witch, she had a scrying stone with her."

"Shh!" Elbowing Gronx in the side, Jinx pointed to the house. "There. He's the one who came over this morning. He hasn't come out all day. I wonder what they are talking about?"

"Could he be the slayers boyfriend?" Gronx asked.

"No, it's not. Her boyfriend left town or died or something like that. All the demons at Willy's were talking about it. They were just glad he was gone." Jinx tilted his head, a questioning look in his gaze. "So who could that be that is so important she would have him move into her house so quickly after her boyfriend is gone?"

"The Key? It would make sense, the slayer would bring the Key close to protect it. We will have to watch the house to be sure." Gronx watched as his assignment and the newcomer went in the house. A few minutes later a light came on in an upstairs window. He could see Buffy moving around in the room, before getting into bed. Satisfied that she was in for the night, he made his way back to Glory.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

Jinx and Murk were discussing what had happened at the slayers house during the day and didn't notice Spike as he slipped out the kitchen door for patrol. Veck, being down the street, couldn't see as Spike left the house. All three minions assumed that Spike stayed in the house the entire day and night.

The next morning, just before the sun came up, Buffy and her mother were seen by Murk leaving the house. As that was happening, Spike was coming in from a fruitless search for Glory all night. The few vamps he took out had hardly made up for the fact that no one seemed to know where Glory was staying. The good intern hadn't been on duty that night, a quick check at the hospital confirmed he was off that night. A phonebook ripped off of a payphone stand had no listing for him. Spike was frustrated, in more ways than one, to say the least.

It had only been one day and already he was going out of his mind. Staying at the slayer's house was going to drive him completely around the twist. Everything smelled like her. He could even picture her sleeping in her bed just a few floors above him. The Nibblet was keeping him company during the brightest part of the day when he couldn't go upstairs, but there was a limit to how much boy-band nonsense a vampire could take.

Spike hoped that everything would go well at the hospital today. Buffy didn't understand why he said that she needed to stay away from the intern but eventually she agreed after Dawn added her voice to his. Joyce was going to have the doctors check to make certain that the sadistic butler had actually done what he said he would. One more scan and Joyce should be home safe, sound and healthy.

"Ms. Summers, a repeat CAT Scan isn't called for," the doctor, Dr. Isaacs, explained patiently. "We have the OR scheduled for you and we will be ready to do the biopsy in a few hours." Dr. Isaac's explained.

"Look, you want to cut into my mom's brain," Buffy said angrily. "Before you get your sharp little knives anywhere near her head you're going to do another scan thingy." She stepped into the doctors personal space, making sure that her position was clear.

"I understand that this type of surgery can be very frightening for the patient and family members, but it is routine." The doctor tried again to make them understand that nothing would have changed in the few days since the initial scan.

"I don't care what you think! If you won't do it, we'll find someone else. You're not touching my mother until she has another test!"

"Dr. Isaacs, what seems to be the problem?" A woman in a business suit approached the group.

"Mrs. Tremle, Ms. Summers is scheduled for a biopsy today and both she and her daughter are insisting on a repeat scan. We performed a CAT Scan just a few days ago and it showed a shadow on her left temporal lobe."

"Hello Ms. Summers, I'm Victoria Tremle, hospital administrator. Can I suggest we take this conversation somewhere a little more private?" With an admonishing look towards the doctor for having a heated conversation with a patient and their family in the hallway, she led the group into a small waiting room.

"Now, from what you have explained the patient would like a repeat test before surgery? Is that correct?"

"Yes! He wants to cut open my mom's brain! I don't think that asking for a new test is to much to ask."

"Well, I can understand your concern, but Dr. Isaac is correct; it is not standard protocol. That said, I can't see the harm in it. Unfortunately, I don't think your insurance will pay for a repeat test this soon after the first one, but if you are willing to pay for it yourselves I think we can take care of that for you, don't you agree, doctor?" Shooting a reproving look at the doctor, she turned her attention back to Buffy and Joyce. "Caring for the mental and emotional well-being of our patients is just as important as their physical well-being. Taking a little time to set your mind at ease before major surgery is not a problem. I'll call down to the x-ray department and have them take you now."

"Thank you very much," Joyce said, clearly relieved. "I-, it's just I have two daughters and the thought of having something as dangerous as brain surgery without being absolutely sure first..." Joyce trailed off, unable to finish her thought. She didn't want to doubt that Spike had cured her, not after the horrific things he had gone through, but the nagging thought that this wasn't over just wouldn't leave. She needed to be sure.

She didn't have much regard for the Powers; they took her beautiful little girl and turned her into a slayer, ruining the life she had envisioned for her, making her baby go out every day, killing the things that went bump in the night. She didn't know if the so-called Powers were responsible for Dawn. She loved her little pumpkin belly, but the thought that she hadn't carried her little girl in her body, that the memories of her were all fake, that this wonderful girl hadn't existed until a few months ago, made her blood boil. That some powerful beings could play with peoples lives to suit their own agendas didn't lend themselves to her good graces.

A few hours later a very confused and thoroughly chagrined Dr. Isaacs walked into the waiting room.

"Ms. Summers, I don't know what to say. The shadow we saw just days ago is gone."

A shared look between the two women had the doctor even more confused.

"Could it have just been an error, or maybe a smudge or something?" Joyce tried to give the doctor an excuse for the dramatic change in her condition.

"I can only assume, although I have never heard of something like that. But miracles happen everyday in medicine. Since we can't see anything on your new scan, I have canceled the biopsy. I would like for you to come back in a few months from now for a repeat scan, just to be on the safe side."

After agreeing to have a check up in a few months, the two women left the hospital, grinning and laughing the entire way home.

"Buffy we need to celebrate! Invite everyone over."

"You got it, mom. I'll call everyone and give them the good news." Smiling, Buffy went into the house and started making phone calls.

Giles was having a bad day. The Magic Box was incredibly busy and, to make matters worse, Anya was on her lunch break, leaving him alone in the store. The bickering between Anya and Xander wasn't helping his mood either. The two had been fighting since the night of the Trials and it didn't look like they were going to solve their problems any time soon.

Shoving purchases in bags and taking payments mechanically, he was oblivious to the faces of his customers or what they were purchasing. On top of all that, he was worried for Buffy and her mother. He hoped that the trials had truly healed Joyce. It would devastate Buffy and Dawn if their mother died. He was a nervous wreck waiting to hear from Buffy about the results of the day's appointment.

The phone rang in the Magic Box as he was ringing up the items for a young blonde woman. Giving her a distracted smile he handed the woman her change and turned his attention to the phone.

"Magic Box, this is-" Giles paused to listen before speaking again. "That is wonderful news, Buffy. I am glad. Yes, a celebration is an excellent idea. I will inform Anya when she returns. Have you called the others yet? Good; it will be nice for all of us to get together for good news for a change. I'll see you later, my dear." As Giles hung up the phone he looked up to see his last customer standing by the door "Good day and thank you for shopping at the Magic Box." With a smile on her face the woman left the store.

The party was in full swing when Spike came up from the basement on his way out to patrol. Dawn was the first to spot him.

"Spike! Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" The teen cried, hugging the startled vamp.

"Thank you, Spike," Joyce said, reiterating her youngest daughter's statement. "It doesn't seem like enough to say that, but thank you. I had another scan done this morning and there is no trace of the shadow." Joyce gently pulled the teenager off Spike, however his look of relief was short lived as Joyce pulled him into a hug.

Willow, Tara and Buffy all came over to add their thanks. After a few minutes Spike started to feel uncomfortable. The whelp was muttering and shooting him dirty looks, not that he cared what the glorified bricklayer thought about him. During a rare moment when he wasn't being hugged by the females or slapped on the back by the watcher, Spike made a bee line for the front door.

Grateful at having managed to escape, Spike lit up a cigarette and went on patrol, his unseen shadow following at a safe distance.

Joyce heard the front door open and close. She knew Spike had been embarrassed by all the attention and she made her way to the door to call him back. It took her a few minutes to work her way through all the well wishers. She hoped that he would be just outside, smoking a cigarette by the tree. The scream that erupted from her when she finally managed to open the door shocked the entire group.

"Mom!" Buffy yelled as she ran towards the door, just in time to catch her mother as a giant snake surged into the house. It quickly scanned the assembled group and with a hiss the snake bolted out of the front window and took off down the street.

"What the holy heck was that?!" Xander yelled as he helped Willow and Anya up after the snake knocked them down during his escape.

"Was that a giant snake?" Disbelief colored Joyce's question.

Buffy was already moving. Grabbing a sword from her weapons stash in the closet, she barked orders to the group.

"Lock all the doors and windows." With a worried look at the front window she continued "Well as best as you can. I'll be back after I kill that thing." She slammed the door as she took off at a run, chasing the snake down the street.

The slithering creature swerved to miss a car in the intersection, slowing it down just enough for Buffy to jump on its back. The two tumbled into an empty lot, away from any oncoming traffic. Recovering first, Buffy starting swinging her blade, trying to behead it. The man-snake began hissing and used its tail to knock the slayer off her feet. Buffy rolled with the blow and came up underneath the snake. A quick jab with the blade had the snake rearing back in pain. Jumping up, Buffy was able to get a few more stabs in while it was disoriented. As the creature tried to escape Buffy managed to slice the head off it as it turned to leave.

Unable to hide the body herself, Buffy returned to the house for reinforcements.

"It's dead," she announced as she unlocked the front door and let herself in. "Someone needs to come on a disposal run with me; I can't leave that thing just laying there."

"We can meet in the morning to research the creature. I suggest 9am at the Magic Box." Giles looked around for confirming nods.

"I got it Buff. I can stop at the store and get some plywood to cover the window until tomorrow while we're out." Xander grabbed his car keys and made his way outside.

Giles noticed Anya was giving him an odd look. "Do you need a ride home, Anya?"

"Oh, sure. I just..." She trailed off, keeping the rest of her thoughts to herself.

Everyone waited at the Summers home until Buffy and Xander returned from disposing of the carcass. Once Xander had nailed up a few boards to close off the window, everyone took their leave.

Glory's minions watched the entire episode from the safety of their hiding places. Once everyone had left, they ran to tell Glory what they had seen. Jinx was the first to arrive.

"Your Holiness, the Sobeck Serpent did not find the key at the slayers house. All were in attendance except one. He left before it arrived. He must be the Key!"

"You know where my Key is?!" Glory jumped up off the couch, excitement radiating from her. "Go get it! Now!" She shooed her minions out the door, a gleeful look upon her face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

Spike had finished patrol and had just left Willy's bar. The snitch didn't have any new information about Glory, which did not surprise the vampire. Not ready to go back to the slayers house, he found himself outside his crypt.

"Might as well grab a few more togs and packs of smokes while I'm here," he said to himself before pushing open the door. Just as it creaked open, he was hit from behind. Before he could do more than roll over to face his attacker, he was piled on by 5 or 6 of Glory's minions. Despite his struggles, he could not free himself before a second sharp blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

"Tie his hands! Glory will want him restrained." Jinx barked orders to the others. "Careful with him. She will want the key intact."

After securing Spike, Glory's followers dragged their prize to their god.

"What the hell is that," the Hellgoddess asked angrily, pointing at Spike, "and why is his hair that color?"

"Stunning one, we believe he is..." Murk paused and waited for Jinx to finish the sentence with him. " The Key!"

A moan from the body on the floor alerted those present that Spike was waking up.

"Really? That's fantabulous!" Glory strode over to the captured vampire, pushing Murk out of the way. "And impossible." Walking in a circle around Spike's prone form. "He can't be the Key, because, see, the Key ... has to be pure."

Spike looked up stunned and a little worried that she could tell so easily that he was not the prize she desired.

"This is a vampire. Lesson number one, vampires equal impure."

Putting his best 'Big Bad' face on Spike turned to the hell god.

"Yeah, damn right I'm impure. I'm as impure as the driven yellow snow. Now let me go."

"You can't even brain-suck a vampire." Glory walked over to Spike and patted him on the chest. "He's completely useless." Turn back to Jinx she walks away from Spike.

"So, I'm just gonna let myself out." Spike struggled to get up.

"But your Holiness, the slayer had him move in with her after your last meeting and we observed the Sobek, when it entered the slayer's home. It did not see the Key. He was the only one of the slayer's group that was not there!"

"Really?" Glory turned and stared at Spike. "Let's take a look at you, precious."

"Sod off." Spike snarled as he got to his feet.

Frowning, Glory punched Spike, sending him flying into a wall.

"He doesn't look like much to me." Grabbing Spike by the lip, she dragged him to his feet and tossed him across the room. "But if the slayer protects him, maybe appearances are deceiving." She threw Spike on her bed like he was a rag doll. He landed with his bound hands behind his back, straining his shoulders. Glory then climbed on top of the immobilized vampire, straddling him.

"Maybe there is something on the inside." Glory trailed one finger with its long red nail down his chest before thrusting it into Spike's stomach. Screaming in pain, Spike thrashed madly, trying to get away. "Shhh, what do you know, precious? What can I dig out of you?"

Spike held out for as long as he could but after hours of torture he passed out. Glory instructed her minions to chain Spike up to the ceiling. His shirt was ripped, barely hanging on him, and there were numerous bloody holes in his chest and abdomen, evidence of Glory's torture. His face was a mass of bruises and cuts, one eye completely swollen shut. It was obvious by looking at him that there were a few broken ribs and possibly even a broken leg.

"Ugh, you'd think a vampire could handle a little torture? Wake. Up. Precious." She punctuated each word with a punch to Spike's face and body.

"Welcome back." Glory smiled as Spike began waking up. "I have a riddle for you, precious. How is a vampire that won't talk like an apple?" Holding a dagger in her hand, she started cutting his chest. "Think I can do you in one long strip?"

"Enough." Coughing up blood at every word, Spike continued to speak. "No more. I'll tell you who the sodding key is."

"So start talking."

"Okay, the Key. Here's the thing." Spike twisted his hands around, trying to loosen the chains that held him prisoner. "It's that guy... on TV... what's his name?"

"On the television?" Glory looked at her minions in confusion.

"That show... the prize show... where they guess what stuff costs?" Spike kept twisting his hands, feeling the chains loosening slightly.

"The Price is Right?" Murk offered hopefully.

"Bob Barker!" Jinx jumped with excitement, extremely pleased with himself.

"We will bring you Bob Barker!" Murk exclaimed. "We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Barker."

"It's not Bob Barker, scabby morons! The Key is new to this world... and Bob Barker is as old as grit." Smiling a vicious smile, she stepped closer to Spike. "The vampire is lying to me."

"Well yeah... but it was fun. And guess what, bitch. I'm not telling you jack." One more twist had Spike's hands free of the chains. He held himself perfectly still while he put his escape plan into action. "You're never gonna get your soddin' key, 'cause you might be strong, but in our world, you're an idiot."

"I am a god!"

"The god of what, bad home perms?" Spike glanced behind him, gauging the distance between his position and door.

"Shut up!" Balling her hands into fists, Glory continued yelling. "I command you to shut up!"

"Yeah, okay, sorry. But I just had no idea that gods were such prancing lightweights." At Glory's look of disbelief he chuckled. "Mark my words, the Slayer... is going to kick your skanky, _lopsided_ ass back to whatever place would take a..." Spike pauses as he made one more glance at the door, "...cheap, whorish, fashion victim _ex_-god like you." Bracing himself for the blow Spike narrowed his eyes in expectation of the pain.

One spin kick from Glory had Spike flying backward, crashing through the apartment door into the hallway. A back-flip and a crash found Spike on the floor.

"Good plan, Spike," he muttered, pulling himself painfully to his feet. His left leg wobbled as he stood, limping towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Bring him back," Glory commanded her minions. They scrabbled out the door as Spike reached the elevator doors. Falling against them, he fought to pry them open.

"Here. He's here!" Gronx shouted to the other minions.

"Bollocks." Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the little demons were gaining on him. With the last of his strength, he managed to get the doors open. Without looking, he tumbled down the empty elevator shaft.

"Bugger me." Landing hard on the roof of the elevator, Spike rolled over and lifted open the escape hatch before crawling in and falling to the floor. Reaching up, he managed to push the button to open the doors.

"Spike. Spike! Did you find anything on patrol?" Buffy was calling out to him before she even reached the bottom of the stairs. "Spike?" A quick look around was enough for the slayer to realize that Spike wasn't in the basement. Turning, she called back up to the kitchen. "Mom, is Spike upstairs?"

"No, he should be sleeping." Came Joyce's reply.

"Well he isn't. Has anyone seen him today?"

Swallowing a mouthful of cereal Dawn answered.

"Nope. He usually has a mug of blood when I'm eating breakfast before he goes to bed."

"So he didn't come back from patrol. Okay, no need to panic. Maybe he's following a lead?" Buffy started chewing worriedly on her thumb nail.

"Wouldn't he have let you know? Or called if he was?" Panic was clear in Dawn's voice. "It's light out already, he can't get back here until the sun goes down unless someone goes to get him. So wouldn't he have called?"

Joyce went to her youngest daughter to calm her down.

"I'm sure he's fine, Dawn. Spike can take care of himself."

"I'm going to look around, see if anyone has seen him. I'll call and let you know what I find out." Buffy ran downstairs for a minute and then left the house clutching one of Spike's black t-shirts in her hands.

"Guys, I need you to do a locator spell on Spike." Buffy announced as she walked in the shop, tossing one of his T-shirts on the table. "He never made it back to the house last night."

The two witches quickly started gathering the supplies they needed. While Tara and Willow were performing the spell, Buffy went to the training room to gather weapons.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Xander asked as he walked into the room.

"That's what Spike said at Parents Night." A giggle from Buffy disconcerted him. "Sorry, I don't know. Either he is holed up from the sun because he was chasing a lead, or something happened. Either way I'm taking some weapons."

After arming herself and grabbing weapons for everyone else Buffy, headed back to the main part of the shop. Willow and Tara were just finishing the spell.

"That's weird," Willow said, looking at Buffy.

"What's weird, Wills?"

"He's at those pricey apartments on the other side of town, near the park." Willow looked up from the map to answer Buffy. "Why would he be over there?"

"Let's go find out." Buffy marched out the door followed closely by the gang.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I didn't have power last week because of Hurricane Sandy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

A welcome sight greeted Spike as the elevator doors opened; the slayer and her band of white hats were charging the doors, armed to the teeth. With a sigh, he dragged himself out of the elevator.

"You do not insult Glory by escaping," Murk announced as he came up to Spike. The opening of the front door makes him turn. "Slayer!" At his yell the other minions come running and they began attacking Buffy and her friends.

Spike closed his eyes in relief and fell back against the wall. Xander grabbed one demon by his ax, holding him steady long enough for Buffy to shoot the demon with her crossbow. Seeing how dangerous she was with the weapon, Murk kicked the crossbow out of Buffy's hands and punched her.

Buffy retaliated by kicking Murk in the leg, sending him crashing to the floor. She ducked a punch from another demon, laying him low with a punch of her own, before spinning to kick a third.

Xander battled two minions on his own. Using the ax he had just taken as a staff, he hit one demon while slicing open a second. Taking two punches for his trouble, Xander managed to duck a third and nailed the attacking demon on the chin with the handle of his weapon.

Buffy blocked a kick from the now-standing Murk, kicking him in the face. The two exchange a flurry of punches.

A minion grabbed Xander from behind as Giles, Willow and Anya enter the building.

"Buffy, we're here," Giles said as he loaded his crossbow just as Buffy delivered a kick that sent Murk flying.

Giles ran to help Xander, who was still struggling with a demon who had grabbed him around the neck. The two were then jumped by a second demon, sending Giles and Xander falling to the floor. Giles yelled for Buffy as one of the demons turned a crossbow towards his chest. Buffy sprinted over, kicking the crossbow-weilding demon off to the side.

Anya and Willow had managed to avoid most of the fighting and made their way over to Spike. They tried to help him stand but his legs would not hold him up.

One last flying kick from Buffy had all the minions running from the fight. Once they had returned to Glory, they began desperately trying to explain to the hell Goddess why they failed to recapture the vampire.

"The slayer was there!" They hurriedly spoke over one another in their attempt to avoid punishment. "A lethal fighter." "She had friends!"

"And where is my vampire?"

Jinx and Murk looked at each other before stammering in unison.

Xander and Giles moved towards Spike. They take him from Anya and Willow and carry him out of the building covered in a curtain they took from the lobby of the building. As they walked out the front door, screams could be heard from the penthouse apartment.

Trying not to injure the vampire further, Xander and Giles managed to get him in the back seat of Xander's car.

"Where to, Buffy?"

"Bring him to my house. I need to find out what he told her."

"Do you think he spilled the beans about Dawn?" Xander asked as everyone piled into the car.

"I don't know. But I need to find out. Either way, I'm not sending him back to his crypt where that hell bitch can get at him to try again." The car pulled up in front of 1630 Revello Drive.

"Wait here, I'm going to open the door first." Buffy told the group as she exited the car.

"Mom? We're back."

"Buffy? Did you find Spike?" Joyce came in to living room wiping her hands on towel.

"Yeah. We found him. We're going to bring him down to the basement."

"Is he hurt badly? Does he need anything?"

"I'll take care of it, mom. Let me just get him inside, okay?" At her mother's nod, Buffy went outside and helped Xander and Giles carry the unconscious vampire downstairs.

Buffy quietly walked down the stairs to her basement. Spike was laid out on the cot but turned his head towards her as she approached.

"Why did you let Glory hurt you?"

"She wanted to know who the Key was."

"Did you tell her?"

"NO! Glory never finds out from me who the key _was_."

"Why?"

"Cause anything happens to Dawn, it'd destroy you... and your mum. I couldn't live, both of you being in that much pain. I'd let Glory kill me, nearly bloody did, before that happens."

Buffy just stood there for a moment, her mind flashing back to what Dawn had said a few days earlier... 'Because he loves us.' She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Spike's lips and walks away.

"What you did for my mom and Dawn and me, I won't forget it." Buffy whispered as she walked back up the stairs.

Everyone was still upstairs going over the battle.

"Buffy, were you able to find out if Spike gave Glory any important information?"

"No Giles, he didn't say anything."

"How can you be so sure? You are talking about Spike, right? I mean, just last year he pretended to play nice and tried to screw us over." Xander jumped up from his chair as he was speaking.

"I know, alright! He didn't say anything." Buffy's tone declared the topic closed for further discussion.

"Alright my dear. We shall start researching the snake in the morning. Hopefully we can find out where it came from and what its purpose was." Giles put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, giving the girl a squeeze.

The next morning Giles was surprised to see Anya already at the counter when he got to the store. Xander, Tara and Willow were at the research table reading through some books. A few customers were milling around looking at various items.

Anya's "Hey! Hey!" Had Giles snapping his head towards the girl.

"Anya, your 'hey's' are startling the customers."

She held up a receipt and waved it at him.

"You sold someone a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone."

"Yes, I believe I might have." Giles took the receipt from her and looked it over.

"Are you stupid or something? You never sell these things together, ever! Bad news! Don't you know about the Sobekites?"

Willow's excited voice joined the conversation before Giles could respond to Anya's insult.

"Oh! I do. It was an ancient Egyptian cult, heavy into dark magic."

Anya nodded at the redhead while Tara added in what she knew.

"And the Khul's amulet, wasn't that a transmogrification conduit?"

"Damn straight!" Came Anya's emphatic reply. "I knew there was something I remembered about that snake!"

"Be that as it may, I still see no reason for concern. I mean, the-the Sobekian transmogrification spells were lost thousands of years ago. And besides, the young woman to whom I sold them would have to have had enormous power-" Flustered, Giles tapered off, realizing just who it was that bought those items. It was obvious by the looks on their faces the rest of them had figured it out, too.

The group became silent and the three at the table went back to reading their books. Giles made a beeline for his office as Anya tended to the next customer. In the relative safety of his office, Giles called Buffy to let her know who was responsible for the snake last night.

"But Giles, how do you know it was Glory?"

"I, I... I didn't know it was her at the time! I mean, how could I? If it's any consolation, I may have overcharged her. Anya was actually the one who brought it to my attention. We don't know what the purpose of the creature was, but whatever it was you killed it before it was able to return to Glory."

While Spike was healing from the injuries he suffered during his capture, the rest of the gang took turns watching over Joyce and Dawn during the day. On the third day Giles came to the house.

"Spike, can I speak with you?" He asked as he made his way downstairs.

Sitting up slowly as to not aggravate his still healing ribs and leg, Spike pointed towards a chair for the watcher.

"Were you able to learn anything about Glory's plans while you were there?" The watcher inquired as he sat down.

"Other than how handy she is with a knife, you mean? Yeah Rupes. She made it clear that she was gonna start going after the slayer and her friends until she got her key. Reminds me of Angelus. I guess she figures the slayer will crack if enough of her friends get hurt."

Spike looked right at Giles holding his gaze. "Listen here, Rupert, I know you don't believe me 'cause of the soddin' spell she's got going on but the hell bitch time-shares a body with the doc. Way I figure, the Powers took the chip out for a reason, yeah? Maybe 'cause she's in a human body an' I'm supposed to take 'em out?"

"Yes, well I hadn't thought of it like that. We need to research your claim about them working together in some fashion."

"Oi, it's not just my claim! Nibblet saw it too!"

"She was traumatized and upset. I doubt we can rely on Dawn to provide an accurate account of what happened in the park."

"Did you ask Buffy what she saw that night? Even if she didn't see the swap I'm pretty sure she saw the good doctor grabbing Dawn just before Glory made her appearance."

"She didn't mention it." Giles tilted his head as he heard sounds coming from upstairs. "It seems Xander is here to relieve me. I will think about what you said, Spike. I agree the Powers must have had a reason for removing your chip. I can't say I agree with your conclusion as to why, but I will think about it." Pausing at the top of the stairs he turned to the vampire. "I do hope you heal soon, you are needed in this fight one way or another. Other than Buffy, no one is strong enough to go against Glory."

Spike laid back down with a grimace after the watcher left.

"Soddin' white hats. Still don't trust me." With an impatient wave of his hand, he continued grumbling to himself. "Takin' the trials, getting a soul stuffed inta me. Lettin' Glory torture me. Pfft." Pulling the blanket up and deciding to get some kip, Spike was already planning how best to take out the doc on his own.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

Giles let himself in to his apartment with a relieved sigh. He was tired; between running the shop, researching Glory and the Sobek Snake _and_ taking turns watching Joyce and Dawn he felt like he could sleep for a week. Walking over to his answering machine, he noticed the message light blinking.

"Oh, what now!" Pressing play he pulled out a chair and flopped into it.

"Giles, it's Cordelia. I just had a strange vision. There was this blonde woman wearing a Versace knock off. I mean, like, a seriously bad knock off. No way is she fooling anyone with that. Oh, and this guy in scrubs, the kind doctors wear, they had Dawn and one of them had a knife. But it kept changing who had the knife. One minute it was the woman and the next it was the guy. But Dawn got cut and she started bleeding. And the rest of you were fighting these weird little demons trying to get to her. Listen, Angel is still brooding about the whole not-the-Powers'-Champion-thing but if you need help just give us a call okay? Bye".

"Well, that's just bloody wonderful." Looking out the window Giles saw that the sun had set. "Tomorrow," he said to himself. "Tomorrow we can plan. Right now I need sleep. Then Spike and I can plan how to take care of this." Stumbling up to his bed he didn't even bother to remove his clothes before he went to sleep.

After waking up in the morning and showering, Giles called Willow while making his customary morning cup of tea.

"Willow? Could you go to the shop and continue researching? Yes, dear, I know it was your turn to go to Buffy's house. I need to speak with Spike again to see if he can give me any more information about what Glory might know. No, Willow, I don't think he was 'holding out on us'. He was in pain and tired so I cut the conversation short. I just want to ask him a few more questions. Thank you. Yes, I will see you later."

After arriving at Buffy's house and fending off questions about why he was there instead of Willow, Giles went down to speak with Spike.

"I received an interesting call from Cordelia yesterday. She called while I was out and left a message. Apparently, you were correct. Dr. Ben Wilkinson is working with Glory. Cordelia saw the two of them taking turns cutting Dawn while we were all fighting her minions. It seems perhaps that the powers might have removed your chip for just this purpose."

"'Bout time one of you lot listen to me. The doc needs to die." Spike lowered his voice not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation. The watcher might be on board but the rest of them wouldn't be okay with killing a human. "Know you don't understand but take out the doc and hell bitch disappears. Problem with that is you never know who's gonna show up to the party."

"Are you saying that if we attack Ben, Glory will arrive to help him?"

Taking a deep breath to control his frustration at the situation, Spike answered him.

"Something like that, plus all those toady minions. We need to incapacitate him somehow. Figure out how to kill him and where to leave the body. I know you lot can't stand me. But I've earned some good will with the slayers family and I'm not gonna risk it. So this stays between you an me, got it watcher?"

"Spike, your deeds for Joyce and Dawn, while extraordinary, are not a way to Buffy. I won't tolerate you using them as a way to get closer to her." The disapproving tone was matched with Giles folding his arms across his chest.

"What part of 'this stays between you and me' didn' you understand? I'm not trying to use it as a way to get to Buffy. I like the bit and Joyce and if they found out, well, it might change their opinion of me. They're the only ones besides Glinda and demon girl I can stand of you bunch."

With a dubious look, Giles decided to bring the subject back to the reason he was there.

"So we need to learn more about the doctor. Where he lives, when he works, where he goes to relax."

"Can answer some of those right now. He lives with Glory." At Giles skeptical look Spike explained. "Ben was there. He popped in a few times while Glory and I were gettin' acquainted. Stealing a copy of his schedule from the hospital is easy. Drive me over tonight an' I'll nick it. Still not back to full strength to walk over on my own."

"Fine. I'll be back tonight. Don't let anyone see you leave."

Later that night Spike sneaked out of the house and met Giles down the block.

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"Nope. I was quiet as a church mouse." At Giles disbelieving stare, Spike continued. "Oi, I checked, alright? Everyone was sleeping like a baby. Lets get this done; don't like leaving them alone right now."

Once the two reached the hospital, Spike limped out from the car. After only a few minutes he was back. Stopping outside of the vehicle he vamped out and tore into a bag of blood, drinking it quickly. Tossing the empty bag aside, he got in the car smirking at the watcher.

"Stealing human blood? Really, Spike. Did you at least get the schedule?" Shaking his head in exasperation Giles drove them out of the lot.

"Got it right here. Don't go getting your knickers in a twist. We've had a shadow ever since we left the house. Figured it was a good idea to let 'em think we came here for blood to heal me up from the beatin' I took at the hands o' their boss instead of me checking up on the good doctor."

"Oh, well, yes that makes sense. Um, good plan." Parking the car in front of his flat, Giles got out and headed towards his home. "Lets take a look at the schedule, shall we?"

A loud crash two nights later woke the occupants of 1630 Revello. Spike and Buffy immediately jumped from their beds, weapons grabbed from their position near the sleeping fighters. Buffy took one leap and cleared the stairs to land in the foyer while Spike took the stairs three at a time up from the basement.

"I want my Key! I don't know where you hid it but I will find it. If you won't tell me maybe I should ask the shy blonde where it is?" Glory announced as she spotted Buffy and Spike.

The two immediately started fighting side by side but all their blows did next to nothing to the goddess. Glory took everything they threw at her with a laugh.

"Is that the best you little crap-gnats can muster?"

A vicious sword-swing from Spike left a huge rend in Glory's dress but little else.

"Look what you did to my dress, you little-" A jumping spin kick by Buffy cut Glory off mid-sentence. Stumbling, the hell god took another blow delivered by Spike, pushing her out the door. A quick look between the slayer and vampire and both pulled back and punched her for all their worth. Glory was sent flying off the porch, landing unceremoniously on the front lawn. Getting to her feet, she attacked with renewed fury. The sounds from the fight were waking the neighbors and lights soon appeared in the windows of the houses nearby. Landing painful blows on Buffy and Spike, Glory took off, all the while yelling over her shoulder.

"This isn't over yet. I _will_ get my Key!"

The two warriors stumbled back into the house, finding a terrified Joyce and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs.

"Are you both alright?" Joyce inquired, noticing the bruises and cuts on their faces.

"No worries, Joyce. Just need a bit of sleep and a mug o' blood be as good as new."

"Yeah mom, I should be fine in a few hours after some rest. I don't think she'll be back tonight. Everyone needs to get some sleep, even Hell Gods."

Giles and Spike were very careful over the next week. Not only did they have to watch out for Glory and her minions but they couldn't let Buffy and the rest know about their meetings. After some heated arguments the two agreed upon a plan. They would kill Ben.

Their plan ran into some trouble, however, as things commonly do on a hellmouth. The original plan was to take two weeks and follow Ben every moment of the day, but Glory's attacks became relentless. After one such attack, when she targeted Tara and broke the witch's wrist before Buffy and Spike could get to her, Giles and Spike decided they couldn't wait any longer.

"Ben works a double shift every Wednesday, which is tomorrow, according to his schedule. I discretely asked around: he always takes a nap in the on-call room in the doctors lounge on the second floor at 11 o'clock at night. His break lasts 30 minutes depending on whether he gets a call. That doesn't leave us a lot of time to work with. We can sneak in through the tunnels and drug him and take him out the same way. If we inject him with a large enough dose of Vecuronium it should keep him unconscious for at least 30 minutes."

"Just make sure you have both vials on you, watcher. Don't fancy him waking up while were strolling through the tunnels, yeah?"

"If it looks like he might be waking up, I will inject him again. Now, back to the plan. We put him in the car and take him to the seedier side of town. Three stab wounds with one to the heart should do it."

"An' we wait until were sure the wanker is dead before we call the cops from a pay phone. Then, we come back here and share a bottle of the good stuff. Got it, watcher? I'll nip over to the hospital tonight and grab the drugs. Ben's not on tonight so I doubt anyone will be watching the place. But just in case, I'll nick a bag or two of blood." At Giles harsh stare Spike got angry. "Oi, listen mate, we _hope_ this plan works. But if the hell bitch shows up I gotta be a full strength and pigs blood just ain't gonna cut it. You don't stand a chance in hell against her. If she shows up I'm gonna be too busy tryin' to get you outta there before she rips your spine out to do any damage to the bitch." Coat swirling behind him, Spike left to carry out his task for the night.

The next evening, just before 11 pm, the two unlikely assassins trudged through the foul smelling water in the sewer tunnels under Sunnydale. Holding a hand up for Giles to stop, Spike listened carefully before opening the cover that led into the hospital. With a nod to indicate the all clear, Spike carefully slid the cover for the tunnel off to the side. Once both men were out they made their way to the room their prey was in.

The first problem they encountered was that Ben wasn't sleeping in the room he usually used. The two men snuck into the on-call room with Spike in lead and Giles following behind syringe loaded and in his hand.

Spike stopped short when he realized that Ben wasn't there causing Giles to bump into him from behind, almost injecting him with the knockout drug.

"Oi, watch it mate."

"Where is he? This is where my informant said he would be." Giles ran a distracted hand through his hair and the unexpected event.

"We'll find the bugger. Just gonna be a little harder than we thought." The door opening from behind them had both men spinning around in surprise.

"Can I help you?" A female doctor asked them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Many thanks to my beta Leon Stryfe who stepped up when I was stuck and helped write more than a few chapters with me. For all your help you have earned the title of Co-Author for this story and my sincere gratitude. Thanks to my wonderful friend Sweetprincipale who listens to me and encourages me. And the wonderful ending was all her idea!

I have played with the time-line a bit in this story. The Angel episode "The Trial" actually aired a week after the Buffy episode "Shadow". For the purposes of this story "The Trial" happened first. I have taken quite a bit of dialog from a few episodes of season 5. Shadow written by David Fury, The Trial written by David Greenwalt, No Place Like Home by Doug Petrie, Checkpoint by Jane Espenson and Doug Petrie, Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight, Spiral by Steven DeKnight and Intervention by Jane Espenson.

I hope you enjoy the story. This is the longest piece I have ever done and hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

"Oh, yes. We were told Dr. Ben Wilkinson was in this room."

"As you can see, he isn't. This room is for employee's only; I have to ask you to leave before I call security."

"Sorry luv. It's just the good doc was takin' care of a friend of ours the other day and we had a few questions. Someone told us we could find 'em here." Spike poured on the charm hoping to stop the female intern from calling the guards.

"Okay. He's in the on-call room on the 4th floor sleeping. I can have him paged and you can meet him in the waiting room in lobby."

"Oh no my dear that won't be necessary. We weren't aware he was sleeping. We can come back tomorrow, if he's on duty?" Giles asked, hoping to deflect her suspicions.

"His shift starts at 10am tomorrow. Just go to the front desk when you arrive and they can page him for you."

"Ta pet." Grabbing Giles by the arm, Spike led them out of the room. The two men walked over to the elevator and Spike pushed the down button to take them to the first floor under the watchful eye of the doctor. When the doors opened both men got in and watched as the doctor walked away, glancing over her shoulder at the two of them as she neared the end of the hallway. Holding the door open for other passengers, Spike waited until the woman turned the corner and he and Giles slipped back out. They made their way to the stairs and quickly went to the fourth floor.

"Gotta make this fast watcher, not sure she bought our story. Don't want her warning the doc or security."

"Yes, I quite agree. We need to hurry." Giles found the room and after a quick glance to see if anyone was watching the two slipped into the room. After injecting the doctor they appropriated a stretcher and placed the doctor on it, covering him with a sheet. Stealing a few essential clothing items from the extras in the room they quickly managed to get their cargo down to the basement. Things were back on track after that until they were carrying the doctor through the tunnels towards Giles car. Ben started to come out of the drug induced sleep and began struggling. His hair went from the short brown of the doctor to the long blonde and curly style of Glory. Spike quickly banged the half god half human's head against the wall knocking him back out as Giles yanked a vial and syringe out of his pocket.

"Shoot him up quick! This stuff won't keep him out for long!" Giles injected the entire vial into the young man, not believing how quickly he had come out of the original dose.

"I don't believe it. The first dose was large enough to knock out a 300 pound man! We need to get his done quickly."

Hoisting their captive over his shoulder, Spike led the way out at a fast clip. Within moments the three were in the car on their way to their destination. Arranging the doctor in the alley behind a bar known for its nightly brawls, Giles forced some booze down the unconscious man's throat pouring the rest on his clothes. Seeing the watcher hesitate with the knife in his hand, Spike took it from him.

"Go make sure no one's coming." With a grateful look Giles headed towards the mouth of the alley.

Just a moment later Spike joined him. As the two walked back to the car parked a block away Giles stumbled.

"Dear Lord! Ben is Glory!"

Spike quickly grabbed his elbow stopping him from falling.

"Guess her mojo wore off when he died. Time to make a phone call." Spotting a pay phone up the street Spike quickly called 911 and reported seeing a body behind a bar off of Maple Court.

Giles and Spike made their way to the car to wait for the police to arrive. A few moments after the first officer walked down the alley another patrol car appeared. "Let's move watcher, before they spot us." Nodding in acquiescence Giles started the car and the two men drove back to his apartment.

Spike took pity on the shocked man and pushed him into a chair. Grabbing the bottle of scotch, he poured a glass for both of them.

"How's it feel to know you helped take out a god?"

"Surreal." Downing the glass of scotch, Giles signaled Spike for a refill.

"Might wanna pace yourself there, Rupert. Remember, the two of us spent the night researchin'."

Just before sunrise Spike took his leave and headed back to Revello Drive. Smoking slightly, he entered through the kitchen and headed straight downstairs. Screams woke him a few hours later. Startled, he ran upstairs, forgetting that he was only wearing his jeans.

"Whats all the yammerin'?"

The three women yelped and turned at Spike's entrance to the living room. Buffy was unable to speak for a brief moment, her eyes drawn to Spike's naked torso. Taking note of that fact, Spike ran his hand down his chest and looped a thumb in his waist band, watching her eyes follow his movements.

"Um, Oh!" With a blink and a small shake Buffy came back to the conversation. "Ben is Glory and Ben's dead! That means Glory's dead!" The slayer pointed to the newscast on the TV. The three women started hugging and jumping up and down. Realizing that there wasn't any danger, Spike retreated to the basement to catch more sleep with a smile on his face.

It was soon obvious that the entire gang had come over. Spike could hear everyone upstairs talking and celebrating. Knowing he wouldn't be able to catch anymore sleep he went upstairs. Xander was the first to notice Spike's presence.

"You can leave now, fang face. Glory's dead so we don't need you anymore."

"A bit too sunny for my tastes, Whelp."

"Not for mine."

"Xander, could you please be quiet." After reprimanding the boy, Giles turned to his slayer. "Buffy, we should try to find Glory's followers. We don't know what sort of trouble they could cause. They could also have information that might prove useful."

"The TV said Ben died last night and his body was discovered a little before midnight. Up to your old tricks again, Spike?"

"Xander," Giles responded, taking off his glasses to clean them, "Spike was with me the entire night."

"You sure about that, G-man? He could have slipped away from you, killed Ben, then gone right back to your place."

"I picked him up last night and we were together the entire time. Spike was never out of my sight." Putting his glassed back on, Giles directed a stern gaze at the boy. "And I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that!"

Spike was grateful that no one questioned the watcher. The two shared a quick knowing look and Giles moved the conversation to another topic.

Patrol for the next week consisted mostly of tracking down Glory's minions. Buffy and Spike dispatched them quickly and with little fuss. Without their leader, they didn't put up much of a fight. Spike moved back into his crypt and Buffy announced soon after that she was moving back home and out of the dorms.

"Guys, really, I want to." She had explained. "After all this, I want to spend time with my mom and Dawn. Plus," she added, turning to Willow, "you spend practically every night with Tara anyway." As Willow had started to stammer out an apology, Buffy stopped her. "Wills, it's okay. Really. You two _should_ share a room. But with my luck, I'll get another soul sucking, Cher obsessed demon roommate." Just thinking about gave Buffy the willies.

Things settled into a routine after that. After a few starts and stops and a few punches to the nose, Buffy and Spike patrolled together every night. Some nights they split up and each took one end of town meeting in the middle. Other nights it was a concentrated sweep together.

The two often found themselves at the Bronze. Buffy told herself it was just because the Bronze was a great place to find vamps looking for an easy meal.

"So, are you and Spike, like, dating now?" Dawn asked with an impish grin as Buffy was leaving for patrol one night.

"What? Dating? No! No. We patrol together. That's all. No dating."

"So that's what you call going to the Bronze and having drinks, patrol?" Using air quotes at the word patrol, Dawn watched Buffy blush. "Do you always get so dressed up for patrol?"

"Blending! Yeah, blending. Just trying to blend in with the crowd."

"Does blending include dancing?" With a knowing smirk Dawn turned to go to bed. "Well, have fun on patrol tonight."

"I'm _not_ dating Spike." Buffy said firmly.

Dawn's giggle floated down the stairs.

Muttering to herself, Buffy started up the stairs.

"I am not dating Spike." Reaching her room, Buffy made a beeline to her closet. Pulling out a pair of old faded jeans and a sweat shirt, she changed. Looking in the mirror she pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail and wiped off her makeup. Satisfied that her outfit no longer said 'Date' she turned to leave the room.

"A little lip gloss means nothing. No point in getting chapped lips, right?" Walking back over to her dresser she applied a quick dab of pink lip coloring. Walking back downstairs she grabbed a stake and opened the front door, bumping into Spike.

"What are you doing here! This isn't a date! You don't pick me up at my door to go patrolling." She cried in an exasperated tone.

Spike quirked an eyebrow tilting his head taking in her attire.

"Ok slayer. I'll go away and we can bump into each other later."

"No, no, it's fine. You're here already. Let's just go." Buffy pulled the door shut behind her.

Patrol was quiet with nothing more challenging than a few fledglings. It wasn't until they reached Shady Hill that they had a real fight. A large demon charged them as soon as they entered the cemetery. Spike stood back and watched Buffy work. Things were going fine until the demon picked her up and tossed her into a puddle of mud. After checking to see if she was okay Spike stepped into the fight and quickly stabbed the demon with a knife from his boot.

"Ugh. Am I glad I changed out of my skirt!" Buffy said with disgust. Accepting Spike's hand, she let him pull her up off the ground. "I can't believe this. We could have gone to the Bronze, I had this really cute top I wanted to wear too. But Dawn had to make those stupid comments about us dating and I changed. So instead here I am, looking like I crawled out from under a rock!" Buffy tried fixing her hair and only succeeded in getting a smear of mud on her forehead.

"Now look here, luv, you look lovely. All battle tousled." Spike smiled and tried not to lick his lips as his eyes wandered all over her. He liked her fierce, but she didn't need to know that. He continued. "As for the clothes, well I've been wearing the same thing for 30 years." Spike reached over and wiped the mud off her face.

"That's not exactly a point in your favor, you reject from an 80's punk band." A slight blush creeped up her face at the compliment. "Lovely, huh?"

"You know I think you're gorgeous." Realizing the danger of that statement Spike quickly added, "Except for the whining and sniveling; that bloody annoys me."

"I don't snivel! And look who's talking about whining!" Before Buffy even realized it the two had made their way to the center of town.

"What are we doing? I can't go to the Bronze looking like this!" Buffy protested.

"We're not, you dozy bint. I figured with the way you're carryin' on I'd take you for some ice cream." Pulling open the door Spike ushered Buffy in. Walking up to the counter he looked over the choices. "Chocolate. No, mocha. You're a mocha girl aren't you?"

Buffy nodded, "How'd you know that?"

"I pay attention. Don't care what you wear, what you look like. I care about what you do and say, Slayer." Spike concentrated on the board sneaking a glance at Buffy. "Why don't they ever have a whiskey flavored ice cream? Or A positive? Even some jalapeño?"

"You are so gross." Wrinkling her nose, Buffy sighed, "You know, for-not-a-date, this night turned out pretty good. Can I get two scoops? Slaying makes me hungry."

"Was a bit of an all right. Do it again sometime?" Spike said as he handed Buffy her ice cream.

She smiled straight ahead, a cautious flutter in her stomach.

"Pick me up at eight."

"Anything for you, sunshine."

The End

* * *

_Challenge Requirements:_

_authors choice by reaper_

_Summary: _

_When Spike goes through the trials (the ones Angel went through to save Darla) to save Joyce, the Powers decide to make him their Champion instead of Angel._

_-Starts before Buffy learns of Spike's feelings._

_-Spike has to have a big fight with Angel and kicks his ass._

_-Buffy and Cordelia team-up to verbally rip into Angel._

_-Anya dumps Xander for being a bigot and still wanting Buffy more than her._

_-The Council accepts the Powers decision._

_Categories:__Season 5__  
__Characters: __Ensemble_


End file.
